Química Perfeita
by Sacerdotisa
Summary: Tradução. - Meninos da Zona Sul e a Zona Norte não se misturam. Assim, quando a líder de torcida Sakura e o membro da gangue Sasuke são obrigados a trabalhar juntos como parceiros na aula de química. CAPÍTULO 4, ONLINE.
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Tudo bom? Espero que sim. Seguinte, estou baseando no livro "Química perfeita" da autora Simone Elkeles. Vale à pena acompanhar, estou fazendo algumas alterações na história. Enfim, Naruto não é meu.

Química perfeita - Simone Elkeles

Por favor, mandem reviews... Criticas são muito bem-vindas!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1:<span>

_**Sakura**_

Todos sabem que sou perfeita. Tenho uma vida perfeita. Roupas perfeitas. Até minha família é sinônimo de perfeição. E embora tudo seja uma completa mentira, me esforcei muito para manter as aparências, para ser "perfeita" em todos os sentidos. Se soubessem da real, minha imagem iria por água abaixo.

Parada em frente ao espelho do banheiro, com o som ligado no último volume, corrijo, pela terceira vez, mais uma linha torta que tracei, sob o olho. Droga! Minhas mãos estão tremendo. Começar o último ano do ensino médio e reencontrar meu namorado, depois de ficarmos longe um do outro nas férias de verão, não deveria ser tão estressante assim... Mas hoje o dia começou mal. Primeiro, o meu modelador de cachos começou a soltar fumaça e logo parou de funcionar. Depois, o botão da minha blusa predileta quebrou. E agora este delineador resolveu que tem vontade própria!

Se eu pudesse escolher, ficaria em minha cama, bem confortável, comendo biscoitos com gotas de chocolate, quentinhos, o dia todo.

- Venha, Sakura-chan!

Hum... Acho que ouvi minha mãe gritar, lá do hall.

Meu primeiro impulso é ignorá-la, mas isso nunca me traz nada de bom, a não ser bronca, dor de cabeça... E mais gritos.

- Já vou! Só um minutinho - respondo, esperando conseguir passar esse delineador direito e acabar logo com isso.

Por fim, acerto o traço, jogo o delineador no balcão da pia, confiro minha imagem no espelho, uma, duas, tres vezes. Desligo o som e desço correndo para o hall.

Minha mãe está parada, aos pés da nossa esplêndida escadaria, analisando meu visual. Endireito os ombros. Sim, eu sei... Tenho dezoito anos e não deveria ligar para o que mamãe pensa... Mas não é você que mora aqui, na casa dos Haruno.

Minha mãe sofre de ansiedade. Não do tipo facilmente controlado por pequenas pílulas azuis. E, quando está estressada, todos os que convivem com ela sofrem também. Vai ver que é por isso meu pai sai pra trabalhar cedinho, antes que ela se levante: para não ter que lidar com... bem... com ela.

- Odiei a calça, amei o cinto - diz minha mãe, apontando com o indicador para cada uma das minhas peças de roupa. - E aquele barulho que você chama de música estava me dando enxaqueca. Ainda bem que você desligou.

- Bom dia para você também, mãe. - eu digo, antes de descer a escada e dar-lhe um beijinho no rosto. Quando mais me aproximo dela, mais meu nariz sofre com o tormento do seu perfume forte. Minha mãe parece uma milionária, em seu uniforme de tênis Blue Label, da Ralph Lauren. Claro que ninguém poderia levantar sequer um dedo para criticar suas roupas.

- Compre o muffin que você mais gosta, para o seu primeiro dia de aula - ela anuncia, me mostrando um saquinho que tinha escondido atrás das costas.

- Não quero, obrigada - eu digo, olhando em volta para ver se acho minha irmã - Cadê a Hanna?

- Na cozinha.

- A nova enfermeira já chegou?

- Seu nome é Kaede. E, não, ela só vai chegar dentro de uma hora.

- Você já contou a Kaede que a lã irrita a pele de Hanna... E que ela puxa os cabelos de quem está por perto, quando ela fica nervosa?

Hanna sempre deixou claro, mesmo sem falar, que detesta o contato da lã contra a pele. Puxar os cabelos é sua nova mania que, aliás, já causou alguns desastres... E desastres, em minha casa, são quase tão sérios quanto um acidente de carro. Portanto, evitá-los é uma coisa crucial em nossas vidas.

- Sim... E sim. - responde minha mãe - Dei uma bronca em sua irmã, hoje cedo, Sakura. Se ela continuar desse jeito, perderemos mais uma enfermeira.

Vou até a cozinha, pois não estou a fim de ouvir a lengalenga de minha mãe, nem suas teorias sobre os motivos que levam Hanna a partir para aqueles repentinos ataques.

Minha irmã está sentada à mesa, na cadeira de rodas, ocupada em ingerir sua comida, que precisa ser especialmente preparada. Pois, apesar de seus vinte e um anos, Hanna não consegue mastigar nem engolir, como fazem as pessoas que não tem as mesmas limitações físicas que ela. Como de costume, a comida acabou grudada em seu queixo, lábios e bochechas.

- Ei, Hanna, minha Florzinha. - digo, inclinando-me na direção dela para limpar seu rosto com guardanapo. - Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula. Não vai me desejar boa sorte?

Desajeitadamente, Hanna estica os braços e sorri seu sorrisinho torto... Como amo esse sorriso!

- Quer me dar um abraço? - pergunto, já sabendo a resposta. Os médicos sempre me dizem que quando mais Hanna interagir com as pessoas, melhor ela ficará.

Hanna responde _sim_, com a cabeça. Deixo-me envolver por um abraço, tomando cuidado para manter suas mãos longe do meu cabelo. Quando me endireito, dou de cara com minha mãe, que está ofegante. Até parece um juiz apitando, interrompendo minha vida por um momento, só para dizer:

- Sakura-chan, você não pode ir à escola _assim_.

- Assim... como?

Ela balança a cabeça, como um suspiro de frustração:

- Olhe só para a sua blusa.

Obedeço... E vejo uma grande mancha úmida, bem na frente de minha blusa Calvin Klein branca. Ops! Baba da Hanna. Só de olhar o rosto da minha irmã, capto a mensagem que ela não consegue expressar facilmente, com palavras: _Hanna sente muito. Hanna não queria sujar a minha roupa._

- Não foi nada - digo a ela, apesar de saber, lá no fundo, que a mancha acabou com meu visual perfeito.

Franzindo a testa, minha mãe umedece um papel-toalha, na pia, e esfrega a mancha com ele. Quando ela faz essas coisas, eu me sinto como uma criancinha de dois anos.

- Vá trocar de roupa.

- Mãe, é só pêssego. - digo, com todo cuidado, para que essa estória não vire uma gritaria daquelas. A última coisa que eu quero na vida é deixar minha irmã se sentindo mal.

- Pêssego mancha. Você não quer que as pessoas pensem que não se importa com sua aparência...

- Tudo bem.

Puxa, eu gostaria que minha mãe estivesse em um de seus bons dias... Dias em que ela não me enche com essas bobagens.

Dou um beijo bem no alto da cabeça da minha irmã, para mostrar a ela que não me incomodei, de jeito nenhum, com sua baba.

- Vejo você depois da escola, Florzinha... - digo, tentando manter a animação matinal - para terminar nosso jogo de damas.

Subo a escada correndo, agora de dois em dois degraus. Chego ao meu quarto e olho no relógio... Oh, não! São sete e dez. Fique de dar uma carona a Hinata, minha melhor amiga. Pego um lenço verde claro, no meu armário, e rezo para que dê certo... Se eu o prender direito, talvez ninguém veja a mancha de baba. Volto a descer a escada e lá está a minha mãe, de novo, analisando o meu visual...

- Amei o lenço.

Ufa!

Quando passo por minha mãe, ela me entrega o saquinho com o _muffi:_

- Para você comer no caminho.

Acabo aceitando. Enquanto caminho na direção do meu carro, vou mordendo o muffin, distraída. Infelizmente, não é o deu blueberry, meu sabor favorito. É de banana com nozes... E as bananas passaram do ponto. É, esse muffim está bem parecido comigo: por fora, aparentemente perfeita... Mas, por dentro, um verdadeiro mingau.

_**Sasuke**_

- Acorde, Sasuke.

Faço uma careta para o meu mano caçula e cubro a cabeça com o travesseiro. Tendo que dividir um quarto com ele, de treze anos, não me resta outro jeito... Só mesmo o travesseiro pode me dar um pouco de privacidade.

- Ah, me deixe em paz, Haru. - eu digo - Não enche.

- Não estou enchendo... A mãe me mandou acordar você. Se não, você vai chegar atrasado.

Último ano do colégio. Eu deveria estar orgulhoso, já que serei o segundo membro da família Uchiha a ter um diploma. Meu irmão mais velho Itachi, morreu com seus 21 anos de bala perdida, estava voltando da faculdade. Para mim, este último ano será como uma festa para um cara que vai se aposentar aos sessenta e cinco anos de idade. Ou seja: você sabe que poderia continuar... Mas todo mundo espera que você vá embora.

A voz de Haru, cheia de orgulho, chega abafada aos meus ouvidos, pois ainda continuo com o travesseiro na cabeça:

- Estou de roupa nova, da cabeça aos pés. As meninas, não vão resistir a este garanhão.

- Sorte sua - eu resmungo -

- A mãe disse que, se você não acordar, eu posso virar esta jarra de água na sua cabeça.

Um pouco de privacidade... É pedir muito? Atiro o travesseiro, que atravessa o quarto... E acerto em cheio. A água espirra em Haru.

- Seu bastardo! - ele grita - Estas são as únicas roupas novas que eu tenho!

Haru pula em cima de mim. Vejo a luta ficar séria, quando meu irmão me da socos e pontapés. Pego Haru pelo colarinho, mas acabo tropeçando e acabo caindo em cima dele.

Antes que eu possa recuperar o equilíbrio, sinto a água gelada em minhas costas. Virando rapidamente, deparo com minha mãe, de uniforme. Minha mãe trabalha no supermercado do bairro, a poucos quarteirões da nossa casa. Ganha uma mixaria, mas, também, não precisamos de muito.

- Levantem-se - ela manda, com muita raiva e vigor.

- Poxa, mãe. - Haru reclama, erguendo-se.

Ela mergulha a mão na água que ainda, no balde, e borrifa no rosto de Haru.

- Mais alguma reclamação, Haru? - ela pergunta -

- Não, senhora - diz Haru, em posição de sentido, como um soldado.

- E quanto a você, Sasuke? - seus olhos são duas fendas estreitas, focadas em mim.

- O que? - digo, inocentemente, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso, como se dissesse "Você não pode resistir a mim"

Ela borrifa uns pingos d'água em meu rosto:

- Isso é por ficar brigando. Agora, tratem de se vestir. E venham tomar o café da manha, antes de ir para a escola.

Tanto esforço com meu sorriso irresistível... para isso!

- Você nos ama... E sabe disso muito bem - eu digo, enquanto ela sai -

Depois de um banho rápido, volto para o quarto, com uma toalha na cintura. Vejo Haru com um dos meus lenços na cabeça, fico furioso e o arranco de um puxão:

- Nunca toque nos meus lenços.

- Por que não? - ele pergunta, com ar de inocência nos profundos olhos pretos.

Para Haru, isso é só um lenço... Para mim, é um símbolo do que é e do que jamais será. Como explicar a um garoto de onze anos? Ele sabe quem eu sou. Não é segredo para ninguém que o lenço traz as cores da gangue **Sangue** **Negro**. Entrei na Sangue porque queria dar o troco, queria me vingar. E agora não há como sair. Mas nem morto eu deixaria meu irmão entrar nessa. Enrolo o lenço no pulso e digo:

- Haru, não mexa nas minhas coisas... Especialmente nas minhas coisas da Sangue.

- Gosto de vermelho e preto.

Era só o que faltava!

* * *

><p>Curtiram? Foi curto, mas não queria digitar taaaanto e não aparecer nenhuma review. Então quem leu, mande um comentário, e me adicione como favorita estória para sempre estar por dentro das atualizações.<p>

Beijos, e uma boa semana!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello babys! Vou continuar a postar, dessa vez o capítulo é bem maior. Terminei de ler o livro, e eu simplesmente amei! Vale à pena acompanhar, por favor, reviews! E, obrigada a quem comentou e gostou. Espero que esse capitulo agrade a vocês.

**Atenção 1:** Tradução do livro de Simone Elkeles, com algumas mudanças minhas.

**Atenção 2:** Naruto não me pertence e nem a vocês (cry)

**Atenção 3**: Um erro no capitulo anterior... A amiga que Sakura irá buscar não é a Hinata, e sim a Ino. Desculpem.

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo 2:**

_**Sasuke**_

Haru sai do quarto, com aquele seu jeito de andar gingando... E eu me pergunto se ele realmente compreende. Mas resolvo não pensar mais no assunto. Abro o armário, escolho uma camiseta preta e um jeans comum. Enquanto amarro o lenço na cabeça, escuto minha mãe gritando, da cozinha:

- Sasuke, venha comer antes que esfrie. Depressa!

- Já vou - eu respondo. Nunca entenderei por que as refeições são tão importantes para ela.

Meu irmão está ocupado, devorando o café da manhã, quando entro na cozinha. Abro a geladeira e dou uma olhando no que tem...

- Sente-se.

- Mãe, eu vou só pegar...

- Você não vai pegar nada, Sasuke. Somos uma família e vamos comer todos juntos.

Como um suspiro, fecho a porta da geladeira e me sento ao lado de Haru. Ser membro de uma família unida as vezes tem suas desvantagens. Minha mãe coloca um prato de torradas e ovos, diante de mim.

Ficamos em silencio. Me levanto e pego minha jaqueta preta, de couro; preciso dar o fora daqui. Beijo minha mãe no rosto e saio de casa.

Na rua, rapazes usando lenços com as mesmas cores que eu fazem o sinal da gangue **Sangue Negro**, batendo a mão direita duas vezes no braço esquerdo, com dedo anular dobrado. Minhas veias se incendeiam quando respondo a saudação, antes de montar em minha moto. Os caras esperam que eu seja durão e frio, um membro de gangue... E é isso que dou a eles. Inventei um espetáculo infernal, para o mundo exterior... Tão infernal, que às vezes até eu me surpreendo.

- Sasuke, espere!

Uma voz familiar me chama. Karin, minha vizinha e ex-namorada, corre em minha direção.

- Oi, Karin - eu resmungo -

- Que tal me dar uma carona até o colégio?

Sua minissaia preta mostra pernas incríveis; a blusa é justa, realçando os seios pequenos e firmes. Houve um tempo em que eu faria qualquer coisa por essa garota. Mas isso foi no verão, antes de eu pegá-la com outro cara, na cama... Ou melhor: no carro, como de fato foi.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Prometo que não mordo... A não ser que você me peça.

Karin é minha parceira, no **Sangue Negro**. Se somos um casal, ou não, já não importa. Ainda nos apoiamos mutuamente. Este é o nosso código de honra.

- Venha - eu digo.

Karin monta na garupa e, deliberadamente, segura em minhas coxas enquanto se gruda ao meu traseiro... O que não causa o efeito que ela provavelmente esperava. Se Karin pensa que vou esquecer o passado... Que nada! De jeito nenhum. Minha história me define.

Tento me concentrar no aqui e agora: o ano letivo começa, meu último ano no Colégio Fairfield. É difícil porque, após a formatura, meu futuro provavelmente será tão miserável quanto o passado.

_**Sakura**_

Dirigindo meu novo conversível prateado pela Vine Street, rumo ao Colégio Fairfield, comento com Ino, minha melhor amiga:

- Sempre que desço a capota deste carro, meu cabelo fica todo arrepiado... Como se eu tivesse passado pelo centro de um ciclone!

"Aparência é tudo": meus pais me ensinaram esse lema, que rege minha vida. Foi só por isso que não comentei nada sobre o BMW, este extravagante presente de aniversário que meu pai meu deu, duas semanas atrás.

- Moramos a meia hora de distancia de Windy City - diz Ino, mantendo a mão contra o vento, enquanto nos deslocamos - Chicago não é exatamente famosa por seu clima ameno. Além do mais, Sakura-chan, você parece uma deusa grega, cabelos róseos rebeldes... Só está um pouco nervosa, porque vai rever Sai.

Meu olhar passeia pelo painel do carro, até um porta-retrato em forma coração, com minha foto com Sai.

- Um verão inteiro à distancia faz as pessoas mudarem.

- A distancia torna a paixão mais intensa - Ino replica - Você é a líder de torcida e, ele, o capitão do principal time de futebol do colégio. Vocês dois tem que dar certo... Senão, os planetas do sistema solar vão acabar se desalinhando.

Durante o verão, Sai me ligou algumas vezes, da cabana de sua família, onde foi passar as férias com os amigos. Mas não sei em que pé está, agora, o nosso relacionamento. Sai só volto ontem à noite.

- Adoro esse jeans - diz Ino, olhando minha calça desbotada _made in Brasil_ - Vou pedir emprestado, bem antes do que você imagina.

- Minha mãe detesta jeans, principalmente este - respondo, parando num semáforo e ajeitando os cabelos, tentando domar meus recém feitos cachos róseos - Ela acha que parece roupa comprada em brechó.

- E você não contou a ela que vintage está na moda?

- Contei, mas você acha que ela ouviu? Mal prestou atenção quando perguntei sobre a nova enfermeira de Hanna...

Ninguém entende como são as coisas, lá em casa. Felizmente, posso contar com Ino. Ela pode até não entender, mas tem paciência para me ouvir e sabe manter segredo sobre minha vida familiar. Além de Sai, Ino é a única pessoa que conhece minha irmã.

- O que aconteceu com a outra enfermeira? - ela pergunta, abrindo minha caixa de CDS.

- Hanna arrancou um punhado de cabelos dela.

- Uiii!

Entro numa vaga, no estacionamento do colégio, com a mente mais concentrada em minha irmã do que no local aonde estou. Dou de cara com um rapaz e uma garota, numa motocicleta. Freio bruscamente e os pneus "cantam". Pensei que a vaga estivesse vazia.

- Ei, você não enxerga por onde anda, sua vaca? - grita Karin, a garota na garupa da moto.

- Desculpe - eu digo, elevando a voz para ser ouvida, apesar do rugido da moto - Pensei que o lugar estivesse vago.

Só então percebo de _quem_ é essa moto em que quase bati. O piloto se vira... Olhos pretos, furiosos. Lenço vermelho e preto na cabeça. Eu me afundo atrás do volante, tanto quanto posso.

- Droga! - digo, estremecendo - É Sasuke Uchiha!

- Meu Deus, Sakura! - diz Ino, em voz baixa - Eu quero estar viva, para ver a nossa formatura. Vamos dar o fora daqui, antes que ele resolva matar nós duas.

Sasuke me lança um olhar diabólico, enquanto desce o descanso da moto, com o pé. Será que ele vai me encarar? Tento engatar a ré, movendo freneticamente a haste do cambio, para trás e para frente. Não é nenhuma surpresa que meu pai tenha me comprado um carro de transmissão manual, sem ter tempo de me ensinar como funciona a coisa. Sasuke avança. O instinto me diz para abandonar o carro e fugir, como se ele estivesse preso nos trilhos e um trem viesse em minha direção. Olho rápido para Ino, que remexe a bolsa desesperadamente, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Ela só pode estar brincando!

- Não consigo achar a ré na droga deste carro. Preciso de ajuda. O que você está procurando? - pergunto -

- Eu? Nada... Estou só tentando evitar um contato visual com um cara do **Sangue Negro - **diz Ino entre os dentes - Vamos, mexa-se, garota. Além do mais, eu só sei dirigir carros com transmissão automática.

Finalmente consigo engatar a ré e recuo, com os pneus cantando alto, enquanto procuro outra vaga para estacionar. Depois de deixar o carro no setor oeste, bem longe de um certo membro de uma certa gangue, cuja reputação assustaria até o mais violento jogador de futebol de Fairfield, Ino e eu começamos a subir a escadaria que lava à entrada principal do colégio. Para nosso azar, Sasuke Uchiha e seus amigos da gangue estão bem ali, junto à porta.

- Passe direto - diz Ino, baixinho - E, principalmente, não olhe nos olhos deles.

Mas é bem difícil fazer isso, quando Sasuke Uchiha se aproxima, bloqueando meu caminho.

Que oração se deve rezar, no momento em que a gente sabe que vai morrer?

- Você é uma péssima motorista - diz Sasuke, com sua voz grave e a postura típica de quem diz: "Eu Sou o Cara".

Sasuke até pode parecer um modelo da Abercombrie, com esse corpo espetacular e esse rosto perfeito. Mas, pelo seu jeito e sua pose, parece antes ter saído de um arquivo da policia.

Meninos e meninas da zona norte não se misturam com meninos meninas da zona sul. Não pense que nos achamos melhores do que eles... Apenas, somos diferentes. Crescemos na mesma cidade, mas em lados totalmente opostos. Vivemos em grandes casas, à margem do Lago Michigan, enquanto eles vivem à margem dos trilhos de trem.

Nós somos, parecemos, falamos, agimos e nos vestimos de modo distinto. Não digo que isso seja bom ou mau... É apenas a maneira como as coisas são, em Fairfield. E, sinceramente, a maioria das meninas da zona sul me trata como Karin fez, me odeiam por ser quem sou... Ou melhor: quem pensam que sou.

O olhar de Sasuke passeia lentamente por meu corpo, percorrendo-me inteira, antes de voltar ao meu rosto. Não é a primeira vez que um garoto me observa de cima a baixo. Só que nunca vi alguém fazer isso, tão descaradamente, como Sasuke. E, assim, tão de perto... Posso até sentir meu rosto corando.

- Na próxima vez, tente guiar de olhos abertos - diz ele, numa voz fria e controlada - É bom a gente olhar por onde anda, entende?

Sasuke Uchiha está tentando me intimidar. É um verdadeiro profissional, nisso. Mas não vou deixar que me vença, nesse joguinho de intimidação. Não vou, mesmo me sentindo assim, petrificada de medo. Dando de ombros, olho para ele com desdém, o mesmo desdém que uso para afastar pessoas indesejáveis, e respondo:

- Agradeço a dica.

- Se estiver precisando de um verdadeiro homem, para ensiná-la a dirigir, posso lhe dar umas lições.

As vaias e assovios dos parceiros de Sasuke fazem meu sangue ferver.

- Se você fosse um homem de verdade, abriria a porta para mim, em vez de bloquear meu caminho - digo, admirada com minha resposta afiada, embora meus joelhos ameacem dobrar-se.

Sasuke recua alguns passos, abre a porta e se inclina, como se fosse meu mordomo. Está zombando de mim... Ele sabe disso, eu sei disso, todos sabem disso. Olho de relance para Ino, que continua remexendo desesperadamente na bolsa, à procura de nada. Ino é totalmente sem noção.

- Vá cuidar da sua vida - eu digo a Sasuke -

- Assim como você cuida da sua? - ele reage, asperamente - Pois vou lhe contar uma coisa, otária: sua vida não é real, é falsa... Assim como você.

- Antes isso, do que viver como um perdedor - eu rebato, esperando que minhas palavras firam Sasuke tanto quanto as deles me feriram.

Puxo Ino pelo braço, empurrando-a em direção à porta aberta. Vaias e comentários nos acompanham, enquanto entramos no colégio. Finalmente, solto a respiração que estava presa... E então me viro para Ino.

- Sakura! - minha melhor amiga me encara com seus olhos azuis arregalados - Você está querendo morrer, ou algo assim? - pergunta nervosa enquanto passa por seus cabelos louros longos e lisos -

- Por que Sasuke Uchiha se dá o direito de intimidar todo mundo?

- Bem... Talvez por causa da arma que ele traz escondida, nas calças... Ou das cores do **Sangue Negro** - diz Ino com sarcasmo -

- Sasuke não é tão estúpido, a ponto de trazer uma arma para a escola - eu argumento - E me recuso a ser intimidada por ele, ou por qualquer outra pessoa...

Ao menos aqui, no colégio, o único lugar onde posso manter minha fachada de "perfeição"... E todo mundo acredita.

De repente, excitada pelo fato de ser iniciando meu ultimo ano em Fairfield, seguro Ino pelos ombros:

- Estamos no último ano do segundo grau! - digo, com o mesmo entusiasmo que uso quando comando a torcida, durante os jogos de futebol.

- E daí?

- Daí que, a partir de agora, tudo vai ser per-fei-to.

O sinal toca... E não é exatamente o som convencional, desde que os estudantes voltaram, no ano passado, pela substituição do sinal comum por trechos de músicas, nos intervalos entre as aulas. Agora, está tocando _Summer Lovin'_, da trilha sonora de _Grease_. Ino começa a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Vou cuidar para que você tenha um funeral per-fei-to, Sakura, com flores e tudo o mais.

- Quem morreu? - pergunta alguém, atrás de mim.

Eu me viro... E ali está Sai, com os cabelos pretos bem penteados, sua pele levemente bronzeada por conta do sol de verão, e um sorriso tão largo, que ocupa quase todo o seu rosto. Eu gostaria de ter um espelho para ver o estado da minha maquiagem. Mas com certeza Sai vai me convidar para sair, mesmo se ela estiver borrada, não é mesmo? Corro para lhe dar o maior abraço do mundo...

Ele me envolve em seus braços, me beija suavemente, nos lábios. Então se afasta um pouquinho e torna a perguntar:

- Quem morreu?

- Ninguém - respondo - Esqueça isso. Esqueça tudo, lembre-se apenas de que estamos juntos.

- Isso é fácil... Ainda mais quando você está assim, tão maravilhosa.

Sai volta a me beijar.

- Peço desculpas por não ter ligado ontem, Sakura. Foi uma loucura, havia muita bagagem para descarregar e tudo o mais... Você sabe.

Eu sorrio, feliz, porque apesar de termos passado o verão separados, nosso relacionamento não mudou. O sistema solar está seguro, ao menos por enquanto.

Sai me enlaça pelos ombros e a porta da frente se abre. Sasuke e seus amigos irrompem por ela, como se estivessem ali para cometer um assalto.

- Por que eles insistem em vir ao colégio? - Sai murmura, para que somente eu escute - De qualquer jeito, metade deles provavelmente vai cair fora, antes que o ano termine.

Meus olhos rapidamente encontram os de Sasuke... E um calafrio me percorre a espinha.

- Quase bati na moto de Sasuke Uchiha, nesta manhã - eu conto a Sai, já que Sasuke não pode nos ouvir -

- Quase? Pena que você não acertou.

- Sai! - eu o repreendo -

- Ao menos nosso primeiro dia de aula teria alguma emoção. Este colégio é terrivelmente entediante.

Entediante?

Quase sofri um acidente, uma garota da zona sul me xingou, um membro de uma gangue perigosa me desafiou... Se isso foi uma amostra do que me espera, neste ultimo ano, bem... Eu diria que o Colégio Fairfield pode ser tudo, menos entediante.

_**Sasuke**_

Eu sabia que seria chamado à sala do novo diretor, em algum momento, durante o ano letivo. Mas não esperava que isso acontecesse logo no primeiro dia de aula. Alguém deve ter dito a ele que fui eu quem começou tudo...

E, agora, aqui estou, depois ter sido praticamente arrancado do ginásio de esportes, para que o tal Kakashi possa estufar o peito e recitar todas as regras sobre a minha condição de estudante. Sinto que ele está me sondando, tentando prever minhas reações, enquanto me ameaça:

- Contratei dois seguranças armados para trabalhar neste colégio, em tempo integral, Sasuke.

Seus olhos me focam, tentando me intimidar. Agora ele começa a me contar que também foi um garoto pobre, como eu. Mas provavelmente nem conhece o outro lado da cidade, onde moro. Talvez eu devesse convidá-lo para dar uma volta por lá.

- Prometi ao superintende de ensino, bem como ao pessoal do conselho educativo, que me encarregaria de erradicar a violência que tem infestado este colégio, por tantos anos. - Ele para bem diante de mim - Não hesitarei em dar uma suspensão a quem desobedecer as regras.

Não fiz nada, além de me divertir um pouco com aquela _patricinha__**...**_ E esse cara já está falando em suspensão. Talvez ele tenha ouvido alguma coisa a minha supensão, no ano passado... Um pequeno incidente que me deixou fora das aulas, por tres dias. Não foi culpa minha... Não totalmente. É que meu amigo Naruto tinha uma teoria maluca sobre a água fria, mas isso não importa mais.

Claro que Sakura Haruno é a responsável por eu estar aqui, hoje. Ou você acha que aquele idiota do namorado dela já foi chamado à sala do Kakashi, alguma vez? De jeito nenhum. O cara é o ídolo do futebol aqui do colégio. Ele pode matar aula e brigar o quanto quiser, que provavelmente continuará a ser bajulado.

Sai vive me provocando, sabendo que pode fazer isso à vontade. Todas as vezes em que estive prestes a revidar, ele encontrou um jeito de fugir ou correr para perto dos professores. Que, aliás, estavam apenas esperando pela oportunidade de me ferrar. Qualquer dia desses...

Olho para Kakashi.

- Não fui eu quem começou a briga.

Posso até terminar uma briga, mas não sou de provocar.

- Isso é bom - diz ele - Mas fiquei sabendo que você desacatou uma aluna, no estacionamento.

Quase fui atropelado pelo reluzente BMW novo de Sakura Haruno. E a culpa é minha? Nos últimos tres anos, consegui evitar aquela metidinha rica. No ano passado, ouvi dizer que havia uma nota C no boletim dela. Mas bastou um telefonema de seus pais e a nota mudou para A.

Que droga. Se eu tirasse um C, minha mãe me daria uns tapas na cabeça e me faria estudar duas vezes mais. Tenho trabalhado duro para tirar notas boas, embora tenha sido questionado muitas vezes sobre os recursos que uso para conseguir as respostas, nas provas. Para mim, a questão não é entrar na faculdade. A questão é provar que eu poderia entrar... Se meu mundo fosse diferente.

Nós, da zona sul, podemos até ser considerados mais idiotas que os caras da zona norte... Mas isso é conversa. Não somos tão ricos ou obcecados com bens matérias, nem com as perspectiva de entrar nas universidades mais caras e prestigiadas do país. Durante a maior parte do tempo, estamos apenas tentando sobreviver e salvar a pele.

Provavelmente o problema mais difícil, na vida de Sakura, é decidir em que restaurante jantar, a cada noite. A garota usa seu corpo estonteante para manipular todo mundo que se aproxima dela.

- Você se importaria de me contar o que aconteceu, no estacionamento? - diz Kakashi - Gostaria de ouvir a sua versão.

Isso não quer dizer nada. Aprendi, há muito tempo, que o meu lado não importa.

- O que aconteceu hoje de manhã... - eu digo - foi um grande mal-entendido.

Kakashi inclina-se sobre sua mesa polida, impecável:

- Vamos tentar não fazer dos mal-entendidos um hábito. Certo, Sasuke?

- Certo.

Eu me levanto e ele me toca o ombro.

- Quero que você saiba que minha meta é trabalhar para que cada aluno deste estabelecimento seja bem-sucedido. Refiro-me a todos os alunos, Sasuke... Inclusive você. Portanto, se você tiver algum preconceito a meu respeito, trate de jogá-lo pela janela... Entendeu?

- Sim, entendi. - respondo, perguntando-me até onde posso confiar nele.

No corredor, uma multidão de estudantes se apressa para a próxima aula.

Nem imagino para onde devo ir, para assistir a próxima aula. E ainda estou usando minhas roupas de ginástica.

Vou ao vestiário para me trocar e escuto a música, nos alto-falantes, chamando os alunos... Tiro do bolso de trás da calça o cartão com o horário das aulas: Química, com a professora Kurenai. Que maravilha! Mais uma durona que vou ter que agüentar.

_**Sakura**_

Ligo meu celular e telefono para casa, antes da aula de Química, para saber como vai minha irmã. Kaede não esta nada feliz, porque Hanna teve um ataque depois de provar o almoço. Pelo que entendi, Hanna jogou sua tigela de iogurte no chão, em sinal de protesto.

Seria demais esperar que minha mãe tirasse um dia de folga no country club, para cuidar da adaptação de Kaede em nossa casa?

O verão começou oficialmente. E não posso estar em casa para cobrir as falhas da nova enfermeira de Hanna.

Eu bem que deveria me concentrar mais nos meus objetivos. Entrar na mesma universidade que meu pai cursou, a Northwestern, é minha meta principal. Assim, poderei estudar perto de casa e ter mais tempo para ficar com minha irmã.

Depois de fazer algumas sugestões a Kaede, respiro fundo, colo um sorriso nos lábios e vou para a classe.

- Ei, amor, guardei um lugar para você - Sai me mostra um assento ao seu lado -

Mesas altas, de laboratório, com dois lugares cada uma, estão dispostas na sala. Isso significa que vou me sentar ao lado de Sai, nas aulas de Química, durante o resto do ano. Significa também que faremos, juntos, o tão temido projeto de Química.

Sentindo-me uma tola por ter pensado que as coisas não estavam bem entre nós, eu me acomodo no banco alto, e pego meu pesado livro de Química.

- Ei, veja, Uchiha está na nossa classe! - diz um garoto, no fundo da sala - Ei, Sasuke, venha para cá!

Tento não olhar enquanto Sasuke cumprimenta seus amigos com tapinhas nas costas e apertos de mão complicados demais para serem repetidos.

- Ouvi dizer que ele foi preso semana passada, por posse de drogas - Sai cochicha ao meu ouvido -

- Não!

- Sim - ele diz, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Bem, essa noticia não deveria me surpreender. Ouvi dizer que Sasuke sempre passa os fins de semana drogado, desmaiado, ou envolvido em alguma atividade ilegal.

A professora Kurenai entra na sala e fecha a porta, com um estrondo. Todos os olhares se movem, do fundo da sala, onde Sasuke e seus amigos estão sentados, até a frente, onde está a professora, em pé. Ela tem cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, e sua expressão não é nada amigável, deve ter uns 30 anos de idade.

Ouvi dizer que ela ficou assim, muito brava, porque no primeiro ano em que lecionou aqui os alunos a fizeram chorar. Também, não respeitariam uma professora jovem o suficiente para ser sua irmã mais velha.

- Boa tarde. Sejam bem-vindos à aula de Química - Ela se senta na borda da mesa e abre uma pasta - Vejo que já escolheram seus lugares, mas acontece que eu mesma resolvi organizar os assentos em sorteio.

Reclamo, junto com toda a classe, mas a professora não perde a moral... Parando em frente à primeira mesa diz:

- Sai, sente-se aqui. Sua parceira será Temari.

Temari faz parte do grupo de torcida do colégio, junto comigo. Sou a líder e ela é uma espécie de co-capitã, ocupando a segunda posição, no grupo. Temari me pisca um olho, como se pedisse desculpas, e senta-se ao lado do meu namorado.

Enquanto a professora vai lendo a lista, os estudantes relutantemente se deslocam para os lugares por ela designados.

- Sakura - a professora, aponta para a mesa atrás de Sai - Queira sentar-se ali, por favor.

Sem nenhum entusiasmo, obedeço.

- Sasuke. - e ela indica o banco ao meu lado - Ali.

OH! MEU DEUS! SASUKE... meu parceiro de Química durante este ano inteiro? De jeito nenhum, não há como, isso não está direito!

Lanço a Sai um olhar que é um pedido de socorro, enquanto tento evitar um ataque de pânico. Definitivamente, eu deveria ter ficado em casa, na cama, debaixo das cobertas.

- Sasuke! - ela diz, lhe fitando - Tire esse lenço, tenho uma política de tolerância-zero, em minhas aulas. Não permito qualquer tipo de acessório relacionado a gangues, nesta sala. Fui clara?

Sasuke a olha de cima a baixo, antes de fazer deslizar o lenço que traz na cabeça, expondo cabelos tão rebeldes e negros quanto seus olhos.

- É para esconder os piolhos - Sai cochicha para Temari, mas eu o escuto... E Sasuke também.

- Vá para o inferno - diz Sasuke a Sai, com os olhos negros incandescentes de raiva - Não meta o focinho onde não é chamado.

- Qual é, cara? - Sai rebate -

- Já chega, Sai. Sente-se, Sasuke. - A professora olha para o resto da classe - Isso vale para todos vocês. Não posso controlar o que fazem fora daqui, mas, na minha aula, quem manda sou eu. - E volta-se para Sasuke - Fui clara?

- Sim, senhora. - ele responde, lentamente -

A professora Kurenai continua a ler a lista, enquanto faço de tudo para evitar qualquer tipo de contato visual com o cara sentado ao meu lado. Foi uma pena deixar minha bolsa no meu armário, eu poderia fingir que estava procurando alguma coisa, como fez Ino, nesta manhã.

- Que droga - Sasuke resmunga, para si mesmo. Sua voz é sombria e áspera... Ou será que ele fala desse jeito, de propósito?

Como vou explicar à minha mãe que sou parceira de Sasuke Uchiha?

Oh, Deus, espero que ela não pense que isso aconteceu por minha culpa. Olho para meu namorado, totalmente entrertido numa conversa com Temari. Sou tão ciumenta! Queria estar no lugar dela.

Seria bom se Deus desse a cada pessoa um _Do Over Day_: um dia para corrigir o que está errado, para reviver o que é bom. E então a gente poderia gritar: "Recomeçando!" E um novo dia teria inicio. Hoje é um dia em que eu, definitivamente, faria isso.

Será que a professora Kurenai realmente acha justo colocar a líder da torcida organizada como parceira do cara mais perigoso do colégio? Ela só pode estar delirando!

- Sei que vocês, estudantes do ultimo ano, pensam que sabem tudo. Mas não se considerem pessoas bem-sucedidas... Não antes de contribuir para a cura de doenças que afligem a humanidade, não antes de fazer a Terra um lugar mais seguro para se viver. A Química tem um papel crucial no desenvolvimento de remédios, nos tratamentos de radiação para pacientes com câncer, na utilização do petróleo, na camada de ozônio.

Sasuke levanta a mão.

- Sim, Sasuke? - diz a professora -

- A senhora está dizendo que o presidente dos Estados Unidos não é um homem bem-sucedido?

- Estou dizendo que dinheiro e status não são tudo. Use seu cérebro para fazer algo pela humanidade, ou pelo planeta onde vive. Aí, sim, você será um homem bem-sucedido e ganhará meu respeito, coisa da qual pouca gente pode se gabar.

- Tenho algumas coisas de que posso me gabar, professora Kurenai - diz Sasuke, obviamente se divertindo -

A professora Kurenai ergue a mão:

- Por favor, poupem-nos dos detalhes, Sasuke.

Francamente, se Sasuke pensa que o fato de hostilizar a professora vai nos render uma boa nota, está enganado. É obvio que a professora não gosta de espertinhos... E que meu parceiro já está na sua mira.

- Agora... - diz a professora - quero que cada um olhe para pessoa sentada ao seu lado.

Oh, tudo menos isso. Mas não tenho escolha. Olho de novo para Sai, que parece bastante satisfeito com a parceira que a professora escolheu para ele. Temari já tem um namorado... Senão, eu a questionaria, seriamente, sobre por que ela está se inclinando desse jeito para Sai, ou jogando os cabelos para trás, tantas vezes seguidas. Será que estou sendo paranóica?

- Vocês não precisam gostar do parceiro - diz a professora - Mas terão de trabalhar juntos, durante os próximos dez meses. Reservem cinco minutos para se conhecer e, então, cada um apresentará seu parceiro, para toda a classe. Falem sobre o que fizeram durante o verão, se tem hobbies, ou sobre qualquer outra coisa interessante ou original, que talvez seus colegas não saibam... Seus cinco minutos começam agora.

Abro meu caderno e o empurro na direção de Sasuke:

- Escreve alguma coisa sobre você, aqui, e eu farei o mesmo no seu caderno.

Antes isso, do que tentar conversar com ele.

Sasuke acena em concordância - embora eu perceba uma leva contração, nos cantos de sua boca - e me dá seu caderno. Será que imaginei esse riso, ou ele realmente aconteceu? Respiro fundo, afasto esse pensamento e me concentro em escrever, até que a professora Kurenai nos pede para parar e ouvir as apresentações.

- Está é Temari - diz Sai, o primeiro a falar.

Mas não escuto o resto do discurso de Sai sobre Temari, sua viagem à Itália, suas aulas de dança neste verão. Em vez disso, olho para o caderno que Sasuke me devolve e, de queixo caído, leio o que ele escreveu.

_**Sasuke**_

Ok. Eu não deveria ter detonada a garota, na tal apresentação.

_Sábado à noite... Você e eu... Aulas de direção e sexo ardente..._

Escrever isso no caderno dela provavelmente não foi uma manobra inteligente. Mas eu estava louco para fazer a Pequena Miss Perfeição vacilar, quando me apresentasse à classe... E ela está vacilando!

- Sakura?

A Pequena Miss Perfeição olha para a professora e eu observo tudo, me divertindo muito. Oh, ela é ótima... Essa minha parceira sabe como esconder suas verdadeiras emoções, coisa que reconheço muito bem, porque faço isso o tempo inteiro.

- Sim? - diz Sakura, inclinando a cabeça e sorrindo como se fosse a rainha da beleza. Será que ela continuaria a sorrir assim, se eu recebesse uma multa por excesso de velocidade?

- É sua vez. Apresente Sasuke à classe.

Apóio o cotovelo na mesa, esperando para ver: será que Sakura vai mesmo fazer a tal apresentação, ou vai confessar que não sabe nada a meu respeito? Ela me olha: estou sentado, confortavelmente... Vejo, por seu olhar de ansiedade e pânico, que consegui deixá-la bastante perturbada.

- Este é Sasuke Uchiha - ela começa, com um leve tremor na voz. Fervo por dentro enquanto ela diz meu nome, mas mantenho a pose durante a apresentação.

- Nesse verão, enquanto não estava vagabundando pelas esquinas ou perturbando pessoas inocentes, ele fez uma turnê pelas cadeias da cidade, se é que vocês me entendem. Mas Sasuke tem um desejo secreto que ninguém, jamais, poderia imaginar...

De repente, a classe inteira fica em silêncio. Até mesmo a professora está ligada... Que inferno! Escuto as palavras mentirosas, brotando dos lábios rosados de Sakura... E elas parecem verdadeiras!

- O desejo secreto de Sasuke... - ela continua - é ir para Universidade e tornar-se um professor de Química, assim como a professora Kurenai.

Ok, tudo bem. Olho para a minha amiga Hinata, que parece se divertir ao ver que a garota não tem medo de me provocar, diante de toda a classe.

Sakura me lança um sorriso triunfante, pensando que ganhou esse round.

Eu me levanto, enquanto a classe continua em silêncio.

- Esta é Sakura Haruno - digo, agora com todos os olhares voltados para mim - Nesse verão, ela foi ao shopping, comprou muitos modelos novos para incrementar seu guarda-roupa e gastou o dinheiro do papai numa cirurgia plástica, para melhorar sua... - faço uma pausa de efeito, antes de terminar - fachada.

Pode não ser o que ela escreveu... Mas, provavelmente, isso está bem perto da verdade... Ao contrário da apresentação que ela fez sobre mim.

Meus amigos riem, no fundo da sala.

Sakura está ao meu lado, dura como uma tábua parece que minhas palavras feriram seu precioso ego.

Sakura está acostumada a ser bajulado por todo mundo... Mas bem que podia acordar, de vez em quando. Estou realmente lhe prestando um favor. E mal sabe ela que ainda não terminei a apresentação.

- Seu desejo secreto... - acrescento, provocando em Sakura a mesma reação que ela provocou em mim, quando me apresentou - é namorar um membro de gangue, antes da formatura.

Tal como eu esperava, minhas palavras provocam comentários e alguns assovios, no fundo da sala.

- Muito bem, Sasuke! - grita meu amigo Neji -

- Quer namorar comigo, gracinha? - diz outro -

Então percebo que Hinata, maneando a cabeça, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado... Ora, estou apenas me divertindo com uma garota rica da zona norte.

Sakura olha para Sai e depois para mim. Encaro Sai e, com os olhos, lhe digo: o jogo começou. No mesmo instante ele fica vermelho como uma pimenta. Definitivamente, acabo de invadir seu território. Ótimo!

- Silêncio, classe! - diz a professor Kurenai, num tom ríspido - Agradeço as apresentações, muito criativas e... esclarecedoras. Quanto aos dois, façam o favor de conversar comigo, depois da aula. Fui clara?

Depois da aula

- Além de causar espanto, a apresentação de vocês foi uma falta de respeito, tanto para mim quanto para seus colegas - diz a professora Kurenai, após a aula. Eu e Sakura estamos diante da mesa dela - Vocês têm uma alternativa... - Ela pega dois daqueles formulários azuis, de suspensão. Com a outra mão, segura nossos cadernos. - Vocês podemm receber uma suspensão, hoje, ou então escrever, a mão, um ensaio de quinhentas palavras sobre "respeito", para amanhã. O que vão escolher?

Escolho o formulário da suspensão. Sakura - veja só - escolhe o caderno.

- Vocês tem alguma objeção quanto ao critério que usei para escolher os parceiros de Química? - pergunta a professora -

Sakura responde "sim", enquanto eu, ao mesmo tempo, digo "não".

- Escutem, é melhor que vocês resolvam suas diferenças, antes do final do ano letivo. Sakura, eu não vou trocar o seu parceiro. Vocês dois estão no último ano do curso e terão que lidar com muitas pessoas, de personalidades bem diferentes, depois que se formarem. Se não quiserem frequentar o curso de verão, depois de serem reprovados em minha matéria, sugiro que trabalhem juntos, em vez de entrarem em conflito. Agora, tratem de se apressar para a próxima aula.

Com isso, saio da sala da professora e caminho ao lado da minha parceira de Química pelo corredor.

- Pare de me seguir - diz Sakura, asperamente, olhando sobre o ombro para ver se alguém está nos observando.

- Use mangas compridas, no sábado à noite... Faz muito frio, na garupa da minha monto. E você pode pegar um resfriado - digo, sabendo que ela está no limite de sua sanidade. Não costumo mexer com garotas da zona norte, mas até que estou gostando de provocar esta, a mais popular, a mais cobiçada, entre todas... Ela realmente me interessa.

- Escute, Sasuke... - diz Sakura, virando-se de súbito para mim, com aqueles cabelos róseos perfeitos, caindo abaixo dos ombros. Ela me encara, com uma expressão gélida nos olhos claros - Não costumo sair com garotos de gangues. E não uso drogas.

- Eu também não saio com garotos de gangues. - digo, me aproximando dela ainda mais - E não sou usuário de drogas.

- Sim, tudo bem; me surpreende o fato de você não estar numa clínica de recuperação, ou num reformatório para delinquentes juvenis.

- Você acha que me conhece, não é mesmo?

- Conheço o suficiente. - Ela cruza os braços, mas então olha para baixo, como se percebesse que essa postura faz com que seus seios pareçam bem maiores... E solta os braços ao longo do corpo -

Eu me esforço ao máximo para não focar esses seios, enquanto avanço mais um passo.

- Você me entregou para o Kakashi?

Ela recua um passo:

- E daí, se eu fiz isso?

- Mulher, você está com medo de mim. - E isto não é uma pergunta. Só quero ouvir, dos próprios lábios de Sakura, o motivo desse medo.

- A maioria dos alunos deste colégio têm medo de olhar para você de um jeito errado e levar um tiro... Se é que você me entende.

- Se isso fosse verdade, minha espingarda estaria saltando fumaça, neste extamo momento... Então, por que você não está fugindo deste homem durão, hein?

- Dê-me uma pequena chance de fazer isso... E eu farei.

Bem, já perdi tempo demais com essa cadelinha. É hora de me aprumar e mostrar quem é que manda aqui. Diminuo ainda mais a distância entre nós e murmuro em seu ouvido:

- Encare os fatos, garota: sua vida é muito perfeita. Você provavelmente acorda no meio da noite... E fica fantasiando sobre o que fazer para tornar um pouco mais animado aquele imaculado onde você vive...

Mas, droga, sinto um cheiro de baunilha, que talvez venha do perfume que ela usa. Isso me faz lembrar de uns biscoitos... Adoro biscoitos, o que significa que eles não são muito bons.

- Ficar perto do fogo, garota, não significa, necessariamente, que você vai se queimar.

- Toque nela e se arrependerá amargamente, Uchiha - Sai avisa. Ele parece um burro, com seus grandes dentes brancos e as orelhas despontando em meio ao ridículo corte de cabelo. - Trate de ficar bem longe dela.

- Sai... - diz Sakura - tudo bem... Posso lidar com isso.

O Cara de Burro trouxe reforços: três outros caras de cara pastosa, que se colocam em volta dele, formando uma retaguarda.

Observo Cara de Burro e seus amigos, para ver se sou capaz de dar conta de todos... Não vai ser fácil, mas acho que posso derrotá-los.

- Ouvirei suas asneiras quando você tiver tamanho para jogar nos grandes time, moleque - eu digo.

Alguns estudantes formam um círculo à nossa volta, deixando-nos espaço para a briga, que promete ser rápida, furiosa e sangrenta. Mal sabem eles que o Cara de Burro sempre foge desses confrontos. Mas, agora, que tem retaguarda, talvez resolva encarar...

Estou sempre preparado para o perigo; já briguei muitas vezes, nessa vida. Tenho cicatrizes que provam isso.

- Sai, não vale a pena brigar com ele - diz Sakura.

Oh, obrigado, gracinha. Então você voltou?

- Você está me ameaçando, Uchiha? - grita Sai, ignorando a namorada.

- Não, imbecil. - respondo, encarando-o - Apenas caras frouxos, como você, fazem ameaças.

Sakura se coloca na frente de Sai e põe a mão em seu peito.

- Não ligue para ele - diz ela -

- Não tenho medo de você. Meu pai é advogado - Sai se gaba enlaçando Sakura - E esta garota é minha. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Então, veja se consegue controlar a menina... - eu aviso - senão, é capaz dela ficar tentada a encontrar outro dono.

Meu amigo Naruto se aproxima:

- Tudo bem, Sasuke?

- Sim, Naruto - respondo, um momento antes de ver dois professores se aproximando pelo corredor, acompanhados por um policial. É isso que Sai quer: me dar um bom chute no traseiro e me expulsar deste colégio. Não vou cair nessa armadilha; não quero acabar na lista negra de Kakashi.

- Sim, tudo bem. - Eu me viro para Sakura. - Vejo você mais tarde, gracinha. Estou ansioso para fazer uma pesquisa sobre a nossa química.

Sakura ergue o queixo, com ar superior, e me olha como se eu fosse a escória da raça humana... Eu me afasto e, assim, me livro de uma segunda suspensão.

* * *

><p>Aí está! Reviews! Vou responder por mensagem privada do capitulo anterior. E, mais uma vez... Obrigada!<p>

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

Olá! Tudo bem? Estou viajando... Comprei o livro aqui, agora não terei tanto trabalho para traduzir... Obrigada pelas reviews, isso me deixa muito feliz suas lindas! Decidi parar de responder por mensagens privadas, no final do capitulo vou responder tudo!

**Atenção 1:** Todos os direitos reservados à Simone Elkeles, com algumas mudanças minhas.

**Atenção 2:** Naruto não me pertence e nem a vocês (cry)

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo 3:**

**_Sakura_**

Estou mexendo no meu armário, depois da aula, quando minhas amigas Ino, Temari e Tenten se aproximam. Tenten me abraça:

- Oh, meu Deus, você está bem? - ela pergunta, se afastando um pouco para me observar.

- Vi quando Sai defendeu você. Ele é incrivel. Você tem muita sorte, Sakura. - diz Temari -

- Não foi tão grave assim - digo, cogitando sobre o tipo de boato que a essa altura deve estar correndo. Em contraste com o que realmente aconteceu.

- O que, exatamente, Sasuke disse? - Tenten pergunta - Lee fotografou, com o celular, o momento em que ele e Sai se encontraram no corredor...

- Nada demais... - tiro do meu armário meus pompons - Vamos para a quadra?

- Vamos! - diz Ino entusiasmada -

Ao chegar à quadra, encontramos toda a nossa turma sentada no chão, esperando pela professora Konan.

Ufa, ainda bem que não estamos atrasadas.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que Sasuke Uchiha é seu parceiro em Química - Temari me diz, baixinho, enquanto me acomodo no lugar vago, ao lado dela.

- Quer trocar de parceiro? - pergunto, sabendo que a professora Kurenai jamais permitiria.

Temari põe a língua para fora, num gesto grosseiro e vulgar:

- Nem em sonhos! Eu nunca me envolvo com o pessoal da zona sul. Misturar-se com aquela gente só pode trazer problemas. Você se lembra do que aconteceu no ano passado, quando Mya começou a sair com aquele garoto... Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

- Não me lembro...

Temari estremeceu. E continua:

- Em poucas semanas, Mya deixou de ser a pessoa maravilhosa que era, para virar um peixe fora d'água. As meninas da zona sul a odiaram, por estar namorando um de seus garotos... E ela parou de andar com a gente. O probre casal ficou totalmente isolado... Graças a Deus, Mya rompeu o namoro.

A professora Konan se aproxima, com seu CD player, reclamando que alguém tirou o aparelho do lugar... E foi por isso que ela se atrasou. Quando a professora começa o alongamento, Ino cutuca Temari, empurrando-a para o lado, para poder falar comigo.

- Menina, você está encrencada - diz Ino.

- Por quê?

Ino, minha melhor amiga, tem uma "super" audição e uma "super" visão; sabe tudo o que se passa em Fairfield.

- Há um boato, por aí... - ela me avisa - Parece que Karin está à sua procura.

Oh, não. Karin é namorada de Sasuke. Tento não enlouquecer, não pensar no pior... Mas Karin é durona, desde suas unhas pintadas de vermelho, até suas botas de salto de agulha. Será que está com ciúmes, por eu ser pareceira de Sasuke em Química? Ou será que ela pensa que delatei seu namorado para o diretor?

A verdade é que eu não entreguei Sasuke. Fui chamada à sala do Kakashi porque hoje de manhã alguém viu o que aconteceu no estacionamento, depois viu nossa discussão na escada e foi contar para ele...

O que, por sinal, é ridículo, já que nada de mais grave ocorreu.

O Kakashi não acreditou em mim. Pensou que eu estivesse muito assustada... E que por isso não contei a verdade. Bem, eu não estava com medo. Mas agora estou.

Karin pode me pegar, num dia qualquer desses. Ela deve sabe como usar armas... Quanto a mim, a única arma que conheço são os meus pompons. E eu seria louca se acreditasse que eles podem assustar Karin.

Talvez eu pudesse me sair bem, numa maratona de palavras. Mas, definitivamente, não numa briga corpo a corpo. Os garotos brigam por conta de um gene inato, primitivo, que os leva a testar sua capacidade física. Tavelz Karin queira provar algo para mim, mas, falando sério, não há necessidade. Afinal, eu não represento nenhuma ameaça. Mas como explicar isso a ela? Não posso simplesmente chegar para ela e dizer: "Ei, garota, não pretendo dar em cima do seu namorado. E nunca reclamei dele para o Kakashi."

Muitas pessoas pensam que nada pode me tirar do sério. E eu não vou contar a elas que não é bem assim, que algumas coisas me aborrecem. Trabalhei muito para criar e manter essa perfeição... E não estou a fim de perder tudo isso só porque a namorada de um cara - que é membro de uma gangue perigosa! - resolveu me pôr à prova.

- Não estou preocupada com esse assunto - eu digo a Ino.

Minha melhor amiga balança a cabeça:

- Eu te conheço, Sakura. Você está muito nervosa - ela murmura.

As palavras de Ino me deixam mais apreensiva do que a ideia de ter Karin em minha cola. Pois eu realmente tento, com todo empenho, manter as pessoas à distância... Para que elas não saibam como sou, na verdade... Para que não saibam o que é viver numa casa como a minha. Mas deixo que Ino saiba mais sobre minha vida do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ou eu deveria ser mais reservada, em nossa amizade? Assim, poderia manter Ino a uma certa distância _segura_.

Eu sei, claro, que estou sendo paranóica. Ino é uma amiga de verdade. No ano passado, chorei muito porque minha mãe sofreu uma crise nervosa... E Ino estava a meu lado, apesar de eu não ter lhe contado o motivo da crise. Ela me confortou, deixou que eu chorrasse à vontade, mesmo quando recusei a contar os detalhes.

Não quero ser igual a minha mãe, não quero acabar desse jeito... Este é o maior medo que eu tenho, na vida.

A professora Konan nos manda entrar em formação e aciona o CD Player, com a sequência que o pessoal do Departamento de Música compôs especialmente para a nossa turma. É uma mistura de hip-hop e rap, especialmente mixada para a nossa coreografia, que nós batizamos de _Big, Bad Bulldogs_, pois o símbolo do nosso time é um buldogue. Meu corpo todo vibra com o ritmo. É por isso que eu adoro ser líder de torcida.

A música me conduz e me faz esquecer os problemas de casa. A música é minha droga, a única coisa que me alivia a dor.

- Professora Konan, podemos começar a partir da posição _Broken T,_ em vez da possição _T,_ como fazíamos antes? - pergunto. - A partir daí vamos para o _V, Low _e _High_, com Tenten, Hinata e Kanna avançando para frente. Acho que assim ficará melhor.

A professora sorri, obviamente encantada com minha sugestão.

- Boa ideia, Sakura. Vamos tentar... Começaremos com a posição T, com os cotovelos dobrados. Durante a transição, quero Tenten, Hinata e Kanna na primeira fileira. Lembrem-se de manter os ombros relaxados. Ino, por favor, não sobre os pulsos... Eles devem ser uma extensão, uma continuidade dos braços.

- Sim, professora - diz Ino, atrás de mim.

A professora Konan coloca a música novamente. O ritmo, a letra, os instrumentos... tudo penetra em minhas veias e me ergue, não importa o quanto eu esteja me sentindo triste. Enquanto danço, em sincronia com as outras garotas, esqueço Karin e Sasuke e minha mãe e tudo o mais.

A música termina muito rápido. A professora desliga o CD player, mas bem que eu gostaria de continuar dançando. Na segunda vez em que repetimos, a coreografia sai melhor. Mas há vários movimentos que ainda precisam ser trabalhados. E algumas meninas, novatas, estão tendo dificuldade em aprender os passos.

- Sakura, ensine os movimentos básicos para as novas garotas. E então tentaremos repassar, uma vez mais, a coreografia inteira - diz a professora, entregando-me o CD player - Temari, revise os passos mais difíceis com o resto da turma.

Hinata está no meu grupo. E se ajoelha para tomar um gole de sua garrafa de água.

- Não se preocupe com as ameaças de Karin - ela me diz. - Em geral, Karin mais late do que morde.

- Obrigada - eu digo.

Hinata parece diferente, com seu lenço da **Sangue Negro **em seus cabelos compridos azulados e os braços geralmente cruzados sobre o peito, numa postura de quem está sempre pronto a se defender. Mas tem um olhar suave... E está sempre sorrindo.

- Você está na mesma classe que eu, na aula de Química, não é mesmo? - pergunto.

Ela responde com um gesto afirmativo.

- E você conhece Sasuke Uchiha?

Ela responde com o mesmo gesto.

- E esses boatos que correm sobre ele... são verdadeiros? - pergunto, cautelosamente, sem saber como Hinata vai reagir. Se eu não tomar cuidado, acabarei tendo mais uma na minha cola...

Os longos cabelos azulados de Hinata se movem enquanto ela fala:

- Depende de que boatos você está falando.

Antes que eu despeje uma lista de fofocas sobre o uso de drogas e as prisões de Sasuke, Hinata se levanta e diz:

- Escute, Sakura... Nós nunca seremos amigas. Mas acho importante dizer que apesar de Sasuke ter se portado muito mal com você hoje, ele não é tão mau como dizem por ai... Nem tão mau quanto ele mesmo se acha.

Antes que eu possa fazer outra pergunta, Hinata volta ao seu lugar, na coreografia.

Uma hora e meia depois, quando estamos exaustas, desgastadas - e até mesmo eu acho que já dançamos o suficiente - somos dispensadas do ensaio.

Faço questão de caminhar ao lado de Hinata, que transpira muito, e dizer a ela que foi muito bem, no ensaio.

- Verdade? - ela pergunta, aparentando surpresa.

- Você aprendeu rápido - eu digo. E é mesmo. Para uma garota que nunca lidou com pompons, antes, ela pegou os movimentos bem depressa. - Por isso coloquei você na fila da frente.

Enquanto Hinata continua de queixo caído com o elogio, eu me pergunto se ela acredita nos boatos que certamente já ouviu, a meu respeito. Não, nós nunca seremos amigas... Mas posso dizer, também, que nunca seremos inimigas.

Digo "até logo" a Hinata e vou ao encontro de Ino, que está ocupada com o celular, escrevendo um torpedo para Gaara que é irmão de Temari, seu namorado. Caminhamos juntas em direção ao meu carro.

Encontro um pedaço de papel, dobrado, sob o limpador de pára-brisas. Abro: é o folheto de suspensão, que Sasuke recebeu. Eu o amasso e jogo dentro da minha mochila.

- O que é isso? - Ino pergunta.

- Nada - eu digo, esperando que ela perceba que não estou a fim de falar sobre o assunto.

- Ei! - grita Temari, correndo em nossa direção - Vi Sai no campo de futebol. Ele disse para você esperá-lo.

Olho para o meu relógio de pulso. Ja são seis horas e preciso ir para casa ajudar Kaede a preparar o jantar de Hanna.

- Não posso - eu digo.

- Gaara respondeu meu torpedo - diz Ino - E está nos convidando para comer uma pizza, na casa de vocês. - olha para Temari -

- Tudo bem. - diz Temari - Tenho me sentido tão entediada, agora que Shikamaru voltou à faculdade... Provavelmente, só nos veremos daqui algumas semanas.

- Pensei que você iria visitá-lo no próximo sábado. - diz Ino, que continua a escrever no celular.

Temari põe as mãos nos quadris.

- Bem, isso foi antes dele me ligar dizendo que precisaria dormir na casa da Fraternidade, por conta de um daqueles rituais malucos de iniciação. Desde que o pênis de Shikamaru esteja intacto, quando tudo isso acabar, para mim está tudo bem.

Ao ouvir a palavra "pênis", procuro minhas chaves na bolsa. Quando Temari começa a falar de sexo, o jeito é bater em retirada, porque ela não para nunca mais. E como não costumo compartilhar minhas experiências sexuais, ou a falta delas, com ninguém, é melhor dar o fora... E este me parece o momento perfeito para escapar.

Enquanto giro o chaveiro no dedo, Ino me avisa que vai pegar uma carona com Gaara, de modo que voltarei para casa sozinha. Gosto de estar só. Ninguém para me ver ou julgar. Posso até ouvir música, no máximo volume, se quiser. Porém, esse prazer dura pouco, pois meu celular vibra. Tiro-o do bolso e olho o display. Duas mensagens de voz e uma mensagem de texto... Todas de Sai.

Retorno a ligação e ele atende:

- Sakura, aonde você está?

- A caminho de casa.

- Vá para a casa do Gaara.

- Minha irmã está com uma nova enfermeira - explico. - Preciso ajudá-la.

- Você ainda está zangada por eu ter ameaçado aquele marginal que é seu parceiro de Química?

- Não estou zangada. Só aborrecida. Eu disse que podia lidar com a situação, mas você me ignorou totalmente... E provocou aquela cena no corredor. Você sabe que não pedi para ser parceira dele, Sai.

- Eu sei, Sakura. Acontece que detesto aquele cara. Por favor, não fique zangada.

- Não estou - eu digo - Apenas, detestei ver você furioso daquele jeito... E sem nenhuma razão.

- Detestei ver aquele cara falando bem perto do seu ouvido.

Sinto uma dor de cabeça se aproximando... com força total. Não preciso de Sai fazendo cena, toda vez que uma cara falar comigo. Ele nunca agiu assim, antes. Sua atitude me deixou bem exposta a criticas e fofocas... Coisa que, para mim, é destestável.

- Vamos esquecer isso - eu proponho.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Entao, me ligue à noite - ele diz - Mas se voce puder dar um pulo até o Gaara, eu estarei por lá.

Quando chego em casa, Kaede está no quarto de Hanna, no primeiro andar, tentando trocar sua calcinha à prova de vazamentos...

Mas colocou Hanna na posiçao errada, com a cabeça onde geralmente ficam os pés, e uma perna pendendo para fora da cama. Em resumo, um desastre. Kaede está arfando, como se fosse a tarefa mais difícil que ela já realizou na vida.

Será que minha mãe checou as referências dessa moça?

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso - digo a Kaede, afastando-a para o lado e assumindo o controle da situação. Costumo trocar minha irmã desde que nós éramos crianças. Não é nada divertido trocar as roupas intimas de uma pessoa que pesa mais do que você. Mas se você fizer direito, isso não levará muito tempo e nem será muito trabalhoso.

Minha irmã abre um imenso sorriso, quando me vê:

- Sauu!

Ela não consegue pronunciar bem as palavras, mas em geral consegue um som bastante aproximado.

Sauu significa Sakura. E eu sorrio de volta, enquanto tento colocá-la numa posição melhor, na cama.

- Ei, menina... Como esta seu apetite, para o jantar? - pergunto, pegando alguns lenços umedecidos e tentando não pensar no que estou fazendo -

Enquanto ponho uma nova calcinha e um moletom em Hanna, Kaede me observa. Tento explicar tudo em detalhes, enquanto executo a tarefa, mas basta-me um olhar para Kaede, para concluir que ela não está me ouvindo.

- Sua mãe falou que eu poderia ir embora, assim que você chegasse - diz Kaede.

- Tudo bem - respondo, enquanto lavo as mãos. E Kaede desaparece, como num passe de mágica, bem no estilo das outras...

Levo Hanna, na cadeira de rodas, até a cozinha que, em geral, é imaculadamente limpa... Mas agora está um caos. Kaede não lavou a louça, que está empilhada na pia, nem limpou direito a bagunça que Hanna fez, quando jogou sua tigela de iogurte no chão.

Preparo o jantar de Hanna e limpo a sujeira. Com a voz arrastada, Hanna tenta pronunciar a palavra ''escola", que na verdade soa como "cola"', mas entendi o que ela quis dizer.

- Sim, hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula - conto a Hanna, enquanto mexo a sopa e coloco-a na mesa. Levo a colher de sopa à sua boca e continuo: - Minha nova professora de Química, deveria ser monitora de acampamento, sabe? Dei uma olhada em sua planilha... Pelo que vi, não vai se passar uma semana sem que ela nos dê uma prova ou um questionário. Este ano não vai ser nada fácil, menina...

Minha irmã me olha, compreendendo aos poucos o que acabo de dizer. Seu olhar intenso significa que ela está me dando apoio e compreensão, sem que seja necessário falar... Pois Hanna precisa de um esforço imenso para pronunciar cada palavra. As vezes tenho vontade de apressar as coisas, de dizer as palavras por ela, porque sinto sua frustração como se fosse minha.

- Você não gostou de Kaede? - pergunto, num tom calmo.

Hanna sacode a cabeça, num gesto de negação. E não quer falar sobre o assunto; percebo isso pelo modo com que ela contrai a boca.

- Tenha paciência com Kaede. - eu digo. - Não é nada fácil chegar numa casa desconhecida, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Quando Hanna termina de tomar a sopa, eu lhe dou algumas revistas. Ela adora revistas. Aproveito que ela está ocupada e preparo para mim um sanduíche de queijo. Começo a fazer meu dever de casa, enquanto como.

Escuto a porta da garagem se abrir, no momento em que estou começando meu trabalho sobre ''respeito".

- Sakura, onde você está? - minha mãe grita, do hall.

- Na cozinha! - eu respondo.

Minha mãe aparece na cozinha, com uma sacola da Neiman Marcus no braço:

- Isto é para você...

Pego a sacola e abro: é um top verde-claro, assinado por Geren Ford.

- Obrigada - eu digo, discretamente, para não fazer muito alarde na frente de Hanna, que não ganhou nada de minha mãe. Não que Hanna pudesse se importar com isso, no momento... Pois está concentrada nas fotos das celebridades mais bem bestidas e mal vestidas do ano, nas jóias reluzentes, no glamour estampado numa revista.

- Esse top vai combinar com aquela calça que eu lhe dei, na semana passada - diz minha mãe, retirando do freezer alguns filés e colocando-os no microondas, para que descongelem - E então, como foram as coisas com Kaede, depois que você voltou para casa?

- Não muito bem - eu digo. - Você realmente deveria ter ficado com ela, nesse primeiro dia, para dar uma orientação, uma assistência.

Minha mãe não responde. E isso não me surpreende.

No minuto seguinte, meu pai entra na cozinha, resmungando sobre seus problemas no trabalho. Ele tem uma empresa que fabrica chips para computação. E já nos previniu, dizendo que este seria um ano de vacas magras. Só que, minha mãe continua fazendo compras, com frequência. E ele me deu um BMW de aniversário.

- O que há para o jantar? - meu pai pergunta, afrouxando o nó de gravata. Parece exausto e desgastado, como sempre.

Minha mãe lança um olhar ao microondas:

- Filés.

- Não estou com disposição para alimentos pesados - ele diz. - Quero fazer apenas uma refeição leve.

Irritada, minha mãe desliga o microondas:

- Ovos? Espaguete? - Ela faz várias sugestões... em vão.

Meu pai sai da cozinha. Mesmo quando ele está aqui, fisicamente, sua mente continua ligada no trabalho.

- Tanto faz - ele responde, do corredor. - Algo leve, apenas.

Em momentos assim, eu lamento muito por minha mãe, que nunca recebe verdadeira atenção do meu pai. Quando ele não está trabalhando ou em viagem de negócios, parece sempre distante e alheio. Talvez simplesmente não goste de estar perto da gente.

- Vou fazer uma salada - eu digo, abrindo a geladeira e pegando um pé de alface.

Minha mãe parece grata pela ajuda... Se é que seu sorriso pode servir de indicação. Trabalhamos, ambas, lado a lado, em silêncio. Arrumo a mesa, enquanto ela traz a salada, os ovos mexidos e as torradas. Em seguida começa a se queixar, dizendo que não está sendo valorizada... Mas compreendo que ela só quer que eu a escute, sem dar palpites.

Hanna continua entretida com suas revistas, alheia à tensão entre meus pais.

- Na sexta feira irei para a China, por duas semanas - meu pai anuncia, ao voltar à cozinha, usando moletom e camiseta. Sentando-se pesadamente no lugar costumeiro, à cabeceira da mesa, e serve-se de ovos mexidos - Nosso fornecedor de lá está enviando material com defeito... E vou descobrir por que.

- E quanto ao casamento do filho dos nossos vizinhos? Será no próximo fim de semana e nós já confirmamos presença.

Meu pai deixa cair o garfo no prato e olha para minha mãe:

- Sim, tenho certeza de que esse casamento é mais importante do que o bom andamento dos meus negócios.

- Querido, eu não quis dizer isso - minha mãe argumenta, soltando seu próprio garfo no prato. É um milagre que nossos pratos não tenham trincas permanentes - Apenas, não fica bem cancelar um compromisso desses assim, de última hora.

- Você pode ir sozinha, se quiser.

- E deixar que as pessoas comecem a especular o motivo da sua ausência? Não, obrigada.

Está é uma conversa típica do jantar dos Haruno: meu pai contando sobre o quanto seu trabalho é árduo, minha mãe tentando manter nossa fachada de família feliz, e eu e Hanna quietinhas, nos bastidores...

- Como foi o colégio, hoje? - minha mãe finalmente me pergunta.

- Tudo bem. - eu digo, omitindo a parceria com Sasuke. - Minha professora de Química é uma fera.

- Talvez você nem devesse ter aulas de Química, neste ano - meu pai comenta - Se você não conseguir uma média alta, nessa matéria, seu histórico escolar estará irremediavelmente comprometido. A Northwestern é uma universidade difícil... E eles não vão facilitar as coisas para você, só porque eu estudei lá.

- Eu sei, papai - digo, agora me sentindo totalmente deprimida. Se Sasuke não levar nosso projeto de Química a sério, como poderei tirar um "A"?

- A nova enfermeira de Hanna começou hoje - diz minha mãe fitando meu pai -

Meu pai dá de ombros. Quando a última enfermeira se demitiu, ele disse que deveríamos internar Hanna numa instituição. Não me lembro de ter gritado tanto, em minha vida, como naquele dia. Pois eu nunca deixaria que mandassem Hanna para um lugar onde ela pudesse ser negligenciada ou incompreendida. Preciso manter um olho nela, o tempo inteiro. Por isso é tão importante, para mim, entrar na Northwestern, que é aqui perto. Ficando próxima de casa, posso continuar morando aqui, posso me certificar de que meus pais não mandarão Hanna embora.

Às dez e quarenta e cinco, finalmente termino meu texto sobre "respeito", para entregar à professora Kurenai, e então ajudo minha mãe a pôr Hanna na cama. Estou tão exausta, que minha cabeça parece prestes a se desprender do pescoço e cair... me enfio na cama, depois de vestir o pijama, e ligo para Sai.

- Ei, baby - ele diz. - O que você andou fazendo?

- Não muita coisa... Estou na cama. E você se divertiu, lá no Gaara?

- Nem tanto quanto eu me divertiria, se você estivesse junto.

- Quando você voltou?

- Há mais ou menos uma hora. Estou tão feliz por você me ligar!

Puxo meu edredon até o queixo e afundo a cabeça no meu travesseiro macio.

- É mesmo? - digo, num tom sedutor, tentando ganhar um elogio - E por quê?

Faz muito tempo que ele não diz que me ama. Sei que ele não é a pessoa mais carinhosa deste mundo... Meu pai também não. Mas preciso ouvir isso de Sai. Quero que ele diga que sentiu minha falta. Que sou a garota dos seus sonhos.

Sai limpa a garganta, antes de dizer:

- Nós nunca fizemos sexo por telefone, não é, Sakura?

Bem, não eram essas as palavras que eu esperava ouvir. Mas não devo me decepcionar, nem me surpreender. Afinal, Sai é um rapaz. E sei que os rapazes só pensam em fazer sexo e se divertir. Hoje à tarde, quando li o que o Sasuke escreveu no meu caderno, sobre ter sexo _quente_, senti algo esquisito, que logo sufoquei... Claro que ele nem imagina que sou virgem.

Sai e eu nunca fizemos sexo. Nem de verdade, nem por telefone. Chegamos bem perto disso, em abril do ano passado, na praia, nos fundos da casa de Ino... Mas eu me acovardei. Não estava preparada.

- Sexo por telefone?

- Sim... Comece a se tocar, Sakura. E, depois, me conte o que estiver fazendo. Isso vai me deixar muito excitado.

- E o que você vai fazer, enquanto eu estiver me tocando? - pergunto.

- Ora, o que você acha que farei... meu dever de casa? Vou me masturbar, é claro.

Começo a rir... Um riso que é mais nervoso do que divertido, pois não nos vemos há algum tempo, nem sequer conversamos muito... E agora ele quer que a gente passe do simples "olá, que bom nos encontrarmos depois de um verão inteiro separados"para "comece a se tocar enquanto me masturbo", em um só dia.

- Ora, vamos, Sakura - diz Sai - Encare isso como um ensaio, antes de partirmos para a prática real... Tire sua camisola e comece a se tocar.

- Sai... - eu digo.

- O quê?

- Desculpe, mas não vou fazer isso... Ao menos não neste momento.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, você ficou zangado?

- Não - ele responde - Mas achei que isso seria bom para esquentar um pouco o nosso relacionamento.

- Eu nem sabia que estávamos frios.

- Os estudos, os treinos, os encontros com a turma... Acho que depois de passar o verão fora, não aguento mais a velha rotina. Pratiquei esqui aquático, wakeboarding e viagens off-road... Coisas que fazem o coração bater e o sangue bombar, você sabe... Pura adrenalina!

- Parece incrível.

- E foi mesmo... Sakura?

- Sim?

- Estou pronto para essa viagem de adrenalina... com você.

_**Sasuke**_

Empurro o cara contra um belo e reluzente Camaro preto, que provavelmente custou mais do que minha mãe consegue ganhar em um ano.

- Escute aqui, Lee... - eu digo - se você não pagar agora, vou quebrar alguma coisa sua... Não um objeto, ou seu carro danado de bonito... Mas algo que seja permanentemente ligado a você, entende?

Lee, mais magro do que um poste telefônico e amarelado, me olha como se eu acabasse de condená-lo à morte. Bem, ele deveria ter pensado melhor, antes de assumir dívidas que não pode pagar.

Quando Danzou me manda cobrar, eu cobro. Posso não gostar disso, mas faço. Ele sabe que não trafico drogas, nem participo de assaltos. Mas sou bom em cobranças. Às vezes as coisas se complicam: as pessoas não cumprem o que prometem e tudo vira um grande enrosco... Principalmente porque sei o que vai acontecer com essas pessoas, se elas não pagarem suas dívidas e eu tiver que mandá-las ao velho armazém, para enfrentar o Madara.

Ninguém quer encarar o Madara... Porque é pior ainda do que me encarar. Lee deveria se sentir um felizardo por ter sido eu o escolhido para fazer essa cobrança.

Dizer que minha vida não é lá muito limpa... É relativo. Tento não dar muita importância a essas coisas que me desagradam, a esse serviço sujo que estou fazendo para a **Sangue Negro**.

E o pior é que sou bom nisso. Assustar as pessoas para que elas paguem o que devem é o meu trabalho. Tecnicamente falando, tenho as mãos limpas, com relação a drogas. Ok, apenas o dinheiro das drogas passa por minhas mãos, com frequência, mas eu apenas recebo e entrego a Danzou. Não uso drogas, nem passo. Isso faz de mim um peixe pequeno. Mas não me importo, desde que minha família esteja em segurança. Além do mais, sou bom de briga. Você não pode imaginar quanta gente já amarelou, diante das minhas ameaças de quebrar seus ossos. Lee não é muito diferente dos outros caras que já ameacei. Percebo isso pela sua tentativa de parecer tranquilo, de não mostrar o medo... Mas suas mãos magras tremem, de um jeito incontrolável.

Talvez você pense que a professora Kurenai também tem medo de mim. Que nada, cara. Ela não tem, e nem teria, mesmo que eu jogasse uma granada na sua mão.

- Não consegui o dinheiro - Lee deixa escapar.

Naruto se intromete na conversa, dizendo:

- Essa resposta não serve, cara.

Naruto gosta de fazer essas cobranças comigo. Ele acha que a coisa funciona como um jogo, como naquela estória do policial bonzinho e do policial mau... Com a diferença de que, no nosso caso, um de nós é ruim e o outro é pior:

- Bem, qual membro devo quebrar primeiro? - pergunto - O que você acha hein? Vou ser legal e deixa você escolher...

- Vamos acabar com esse cara de uma vez, Sasuke. - diz Naruto -

- Não! - grita Lee - Prometo que vou conseguir... Até amanhã.

Empurro Lee contra o carro, pressionando sua garganta com o antebraço, só o suficiente para assustá-lo:

- Até parece que eu acredito... Você pensa que sou idiota? Preciso de uma garantia.

Lee não responde. Olho para o carro dele..

- O carro, não, Sasuke... Por favor...

Saco minha arma. Não pretendo atirar nele. A despeito de quem sou e do que me tornei, jamais vou mantar alguém... Ou atirar em alguém. Mas claro que Lee não precisa saber disso.

Ao ver minha pistola Glock, Lee segura as chaves com força.

- Oh, Deus, por favor, não...

Arranco as chaves de suas mãos.

- Amanhã, Lee... Às sete horas, atrás da velha estação de trens, na esquina da Fourth com a Vine. Agora, suma daqui! - digo, gesticulando muito, ainda com a arma na mão, para que ele saia correndo... E a pé.

- Eu sempre quis um Camaro - diz Naruto, depois que Lee já desapareceu de nossa vista.

Jogo as chaves para ele:

- O Camaro é seu... até amanhã.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai conseguir quatro "notas", de um dia para o outro?

- Claro - respondo, confiante - Esse carro vale muito mais do que as quatro notinhas de 100 que ele deve.

De volta ao velho armazén, contamos a Danzou o que aconteceu. Ele não gosta nem um pouco de saber que ainda não conseguimos o dinheiro. Mas sabe que conseguiremos. Eu sempre dou conta do recado.

À noite, no meu quarto, não consigo dormir, por causa dos roncos de Haru, meu irmão mais novo. Aliás, Haru dorme tão profundamente, que até parece que não tem nenhuma preocupação, neste mundo. Não me importo de ameaçar caras que têm dívidas de drogas, como Lee... Mas gostaria de lutar por coisas que realmente valessem a pena.

Na semana seguinte, estou sentado no gramado, à sombra de uma árvore, no pátio da escola, almoçando. A marioria dos estudantes gosta de vir comer aqui fora. E eu também... Meu amigo Neji, com seus jeans pretos e uma camisa vermelha, me da um tapa nas costas e se senta perto de mim, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Pronto para a próxima aula, Sasuke? Juro que Sakura Haruno odeia você como o diabo, cara! É engraçado, porque ela fica afastando o banquinho, o tempo todo, só para ficar o mais longe possível de você.

- Neji... - eu digo - ela pode ser uma gracinha, mas não vai conseguir nada com este cara, aqui. - E ponho a mão no peito.

- Vá dizer isso para a sua mãe... - Neji rebate, rindo - ou para Sai.

Eu me recosto no tronco da árvore e cruzo os braço:

- Fiz aula de educação física com o Sai, no ano passado. E, acredite, ele não tem nada para se gabar.

- É... Ainda não deu para esquecer que Sai emporcalhou seu armário, quando você era calouro. E isso aconteceu depois que você venceu uma corrida, diante de todo o colégio, não foi? E o Sai ficou para atrás.

Droga, sim, ainda estou chateado. Esse incidente me custou um bom dinheiro, porque tive de comprar livros novos.

- Esse caso também já ficou para atrás... Já era - digo a Neji, mantendo a fachada de tranquilidade, como sempre faço.

- Pois o "Já era" está sentado bem ali, com sua namorada gostosa.

Um olhar para a Pequena Miss Perfeição... E minhas defesas se erguem. A idiota pensa que sou usuário de drogas. Estou apavorado com essa estória de ser parceiro dela, na aula de Química.

- Aquela garota é uma cabeça-de-vento, cara. - eu digo -

- Ela anda falando mal de você - diz Neji -

- Talvez a garota esteja a fim de mim - eu digo - Por isso anda falando bobagens... para chamar a minha atenção.

Neji ri, tão alto, que todo mundo olha para nós.

- Cara, Sakura Haruno jamais se aproximaria de você, por vontade própria... E, muito menos, sairia com você - ele diz. - A garota é tão rica, que o lenço que ela estava usando no pescoço, na semana passada, provavelmente custou mais caro do que tudo o que existe em sua casa.

Aquele lenço... Como se os jeans e a camiseta já não fossem o bastante, ela ainda por cima acrescentou o lenço, talvez para mostrar o quanto é rica e inacessível. E aposto que ela fez questão de escolher um lenço daquela cor, só porque combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos de esmeralda.

- Ei, aposto meu RX-7 como você não consegue descobrir a cor da calcinha de Sakura, antes do feriado de Ação de Graças - Neji me desafia -

- E quem quer ver a calcinha dela? - eu rebato. Provavelmente, deve ser de marca, com suas iniciais bordadas na frente.

- _Quem_ quer? Todos os garotos deste colégio, oras!

Será que preciso falar o óbvio?

- Neji, aquela garota é feita de gelo. Não estou a fim de garotas, mimadas, cabeças-de-vento... O máximo esforço que fazem é pintar as longas unhas de uma cor diferente a cada dia, só para combinar com suas roupas de marca.

Tiro um cigarro do bolso e acendo, ignorando a política anti-tabagista do Colégrio Fairfield. Tenho fumado muito, ultimamente. Foi isso que Naruto me disse, ontem à noite, quando nos encontramos.

- E daí que a garota é rica? Ora, vamos, Sasuke, não seja idiota... Olho só para ela!

Lanço um olhar para Sakura... E reconheço que ela merece um segundo olhar, mais demorado. Cabelos abaixo dos ombros sedosos e brilhantes, nariz aristocrático, braços ligeiramente bronzeados e certa firmeza nos músculos, o que leva a gente a pensar que ela faz musculação. Lábios levemente carnudos... E quando ela sorri a gente chega a pensar que a paz mundial até seria possível, desde qe todo mundo pudesse sorrir assim.

Afasto esses pensamentos para longe. E daí, se ela é _gostosa_? Quer saber? Acho que ela não passa de uma cadelinha de alta sociedade.

- Muito magra - eu digo.

- Você _quer_ aquela garota, Sasuke - diz Neji, se deitando no gramado - Só que você, assim como todos nós, da zona sul, não se acha capaz de conseguir.

Alguma coisa acontece, dentro de mim... um _clique_. Vamos chamar isso do meu mecanismo de defesa. Vamos chamar de petulância. Antes que eu possa desligar esse mecanismo, digo:

- Vou ganhar aquela garota... Em dois meses. Se você realmente quiser apostar seu RX-7, eu estou nessa...

- Você está delirando, cara.

Como não respondo, Neji franze a testa:

- Sério, mesmo, Sasuke?

O cara vai recuar... Pois ama aquele carro mais do que a sua própria mãe.

- Com certeza.

- Então, se você perder, eu ganho o Julio - diz Neji, e seu rosto se abre num sorriso perverso.

_Julio_ uma velha moto _Honda Nighthawk 750_, é meu maior tesouro. Encontrei _Julio_ num depósito de lixo. Com muito trabalho, consegui transformar o que era uma lata-velha numa bela máquina reluzente. Levei todo o tempo do mundo, nessa reconstrução... No fim das contas, Júlio é a única coisa, em minha vida que eu consegui tornar melhor, em vez de destruir.

Neji não recuou... Isso significa que eu mesmo posso recuar, ou entar no jogo. O problema é que nunca voltei atrás... Nem sequer uma única vez, em toda minha vida.

A garota mais popular da escola certamente aprenderia muito, se começasse a sair comigo. A Pequena Miss Perfeição disse que nunca saiu com um cara de gangue. Mas aposto que ninguém tentou, realmente, descobrir a cor da sua calcinha de grife.

...Fácil como uma luta entre gangues rivais, num sábado à noite. Tudo o que preciso, para atrair Sakura, é um pouco de esperteza e flerte... Pode até ser divertido.

Posso imaginar a escola inteira assistindo a pura e imaculada garotinha rica babando de paixão pelo cara de gangue por quem ela jurou ódio eterno... Fico pensando em quanto tempo Sakura levará para cair sentada em cima do próprio rabo, quando eu partir para cima dela.

Estendo minha mão para Neji:

- Feito!

- Você vai ter que provar...

Dou mais uma tragada no cigarro.

- Neji, o que você quer que eu faça... que arranque um pentelho dela?

- Como vou saber que é dela? - Neji responde - Talvez a garota não tenha esses cabelos róseos. Além do mais, pode até ser que ela use um daqueles métodos brasileiros de depilação...

É por conta dessas conversas que temos má reputação. Não que os garotos ricos não falem besteiras. Tenho certeza que sim. Mas quando meus amigos entram nessa, a coisa não tem limites. Para ser franco, acho que eles se divertem um bocado quando resolvem acabar com alguém, desse jeito. Mas agora, que estão fazendo isso comigo, não acho nada engraçado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - pergunta Naruto, que acaba de chegar do refeitório, trazendo uma bandeja.

- Apostei meu carro contra a moto de Sasuke, como ele não vai conseguir ganhar a Sakura Haruno, antes do Dia do Ação de Graças - diz Neji -

- Ficou louco, Sasuke? - diz Naruto - Fazer uma aposta dessas é um suicídio.

- Fique tranquilo. - eu respondo. Não é um suicídio. Talvez seja uma estupidez... mas não suicídio. - Se eu consegui dar conta de Karin, então posso lidar com aquela mimadinha.

- Sakura não faz parte da nossa turma, amigo. Você pode ser um cara bonito, mas não faz parte da zona norte.

Meus olhos estão focados em Sakura. Agora, que o jogo começou, estou focado no prêmio. Chegou a hora de começar o flerte, mas não é qualquer tipo de conversa mole que vai funcionar com ela. Acho que Sakura está acostumada a ouvir papo furado, tanto do namorado como de outros babacas a fim dela. Resolvo adotar uma nova tática, alguma coisa que pegue a garota desprevenida. Vou mexer tanto com Sakura, mas tanto, até que ela não consiga pensar em mais nada, em mais ninguém, a não ser em mim. E vou começar o ataque na próxima vez em que ela for obrigada a ficar perto de mim. Nada como algumas preliminares, na aula de Química, para dar a partida...

- Porra! - diz Naruto, deixando a bandeja de lado. - Os caras ali do refeitório fizeram um péssimo taco. Isso tem gosto de merda.

- Cara, você me deixa doente - eu reclamo. Olho para a comida que trouxe de casa e me sinto enjoado. Graças a Naruto, tudo parece ter gosto de merda, agora. Enojado, jogo as sobras do meu almoço no saco de papel pardo.

- Quer um pedaço? - diz Naruto, sorrindo, me estendendo o taco que tem gosto de merda.

- Chegue isso um pouquinho mais perto de mim... E você vai se arrepender - eu ameaço.

- Nossa, estou morrendo de medo.

Naruto sacode o taco diante dos meus olhos, me provocando. Ele realmente devia me levar a sério.

- Se você deixar essa porcaria cair em minhas calças...

- O que você vai fazer? - Naruto cantarola, sarcástico, ainda sacudindo o taco.

Talvez eu devesse dar um soco nesse cara. Assim, ele acabaria desmaiando e me deixaria em paz. Estou pensando nisso, quando alguma coisa cai em minhas calças. Olho para baixo, já sabendo o que vou ver. Sim, aí está um grande pedaço gosmento dessa porcaria que chamam de taco, alojado bem na altura da minha virilha, sobre meus jeans desbotados.

- Porra! - diz Naruto. Seu rosto brincalhão agora parece em estado de choque - Deixe que eu limpo isso...

- Se você tocar, vai ganhar um chute na bunda - eu resmungo, tapando a virilha com a mão. Naruto tenta, realmente, limpar a sujeira. Mas uma grande mancha oleosa permanece... Olho para ele e aviso: - Você tem dez minutos para me arranjar outra calça.

- Como diabos vou fazer isso?

- Não sei, use sua criatividade, idiota.

- Vista a minha. - Naruto se levanta e começa a tirar os jeans, bem ali, no meio do pátio.

- Acho que não me expliquei direito... - eu digo, me perguntando como posso bancar o sedutor, na aula de Química, se pareço estar todo mijado. - Quero que você me arranje um jeans que me sirva, seu babaca. Você é tão pequeno, que parece um daqueles duendes ajudantes do Papai Noel.

- Calma, Sasuke, eu vou da um jeito...

- Agora você só tem nove minutos e trinta segundos.

Com isso, Naruto sai correndo em direção ao estacionamento da escola.

Falando sério, estou pouco me lixando para saber como ele vai conseguir outro jeans... Desde que eu possa me trocar, antes da próxima aula. Aparecer com a virilha molhada não é um bom jeito de mostrar a Sakura que sou um garanhão.

Fico esperando, encostado na árvore, enquanto os outros estudantes terminam o almoço e voltam para a classe. De repente, a música começa a soar nos alto-falantes... Naruto simplesmente desapareceu. Ótimo! Agora tenho cinco minutos para chegar à aula da Kurenai. Morrendo de raiva, eu me levanto, corro até meu armário, pego o material e dou um jeito de carregar o pesado livro de Química, estrategicamente, bem na frente da virilha. Ainda restam dois minutos... Entro na sala e me sento no banco alto, o mais perto possível da mesa, para esconder a mancha.

Sakura entra na sala, os cabelos balançam enquanto ela anda... Simplesmente perfeita. E toda essa perfeição, em vez de me excitar, me dá vontade de bagunçar tudo. Sakura me olha e puxa seu banco o mais longe possível de mim.

Lembrando das regras de tolerância-zero da Kurenai, tiro meu lenço e ponho no colo, exatamente em cima da mancha. Então olho para a patricinha ao meu lado.

- Você vai ter que conversar comigo, em algum momento...

- Para dar à sua namorada um bom pretexto para me agredir? Não, obrigada, Sasuke, prefiro livrar minha cara.

- Não tenho namorada. Quer se candidatar ao cargo? - Eu a olho de cima a baixo, detendo-me nos pontos mais sensuais..

Ela curva os lábios, com ar de zombaria:

- Nem em sonhos.

- Mulher, o problema é que você não saberia o que fazer com toda essa testosterona...

Muito bem, Sasuke. Faça essa garota querer você. Ela vai morder a isca.

Sakura me vira as costas.

- Você é nojento.

_**Sakura**_

Acabo de xingar Sasuke de nojento e a professora Kurenai chama a atenção da classe:

- Cada dupla vai sortear um projeto, entre os vários que tenho aqui, neste chapéu - ela anuncia. - Todos os projeots são um verdadeiro desafio; você terão de se encontrar fora da classe, para trabalhar e...

- E quanto ao futebol? - Sai interrompe - Não posso perder um treino sequer.

- E eu não posso perder os ensaios da torcida - diz Temari, antes que eu possa reclamar também.

- Os trabalhos do colégio devem vir em primeiro lugar. Você e seu parceiro podem combinar um horário que seja bom para ambos - responde a professora Kurenai, parando em frente à nossa mesa e estendendo o chapéu.

- Professora, um desses projetos seria a cura para a esclerose múltipla? - Sasuke pergunta, com aquele ar provocante, que leva meus nervos ao limite. - Acho que um ano não seria suficiente para fazer um projeto desses...

Posso imaginar um grande** D** no meu boletim... O conselho da universidade de Northwestern não vai querer saber se meu parceiro de Química andou fazendo piadas sobre nosso projeto... Também, o cara não se preocupa com a própria vida; por que se importaria com um trabalho?

* * *

><p>Gostaram? E aí? Pode apostar que muita coisa vai rolar... Talvez, vocês não tenham gostado deste capitulo, mas com certeza os próximos vocês vão adorar. Vale a pena continuar acompanhando. E, vou aumentando os capitulos e tentarei postar duas vezes por semana!<p>

Agradecimentos:

Maria Antonieta: Atrevido né? Gosto do Sasuke assim... Mas pensando bem, esse jeitão combina com ele, concorda? Sim! Quando eu tava lendo o livro, tava louca para chegar a hora que eles se conhecessem melhor... Muitas surpresas estão por vim! Sai é idiota mesmo :( Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos querida!

Sophie-Hatake: Não se preocupe, que irei postar sempre na semana! Vale a pena acompanhar até o final, te garanto. Beijos e obrigada.

Luh: Também estou, todo dia eu digito um pouquinho... Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos.

Jessica Castro: Ahh, eu adoro digitar... Se desse eu publicava todo dia, maas eu to viajando... Então, devo demorar um pouquinho. Obrigada, e continue acompanhando, beijos.

L Hyuuga: Own, adoro o Neji também. Você viu o que ele aprontou hoje né? hahaha! Sim, combina muito esse papel com a Sakura, menina que se preocupa consigo mesma e linda por dentro. Logo logo terá muitas emoções! Hanna tem um papel importantissímo na trama! Obrigada e continue acompanhando, vale a pena!

Biahcerejeira: Que bom, tenho certeza que vai gostar dos próximos. E, obrigada por perceber meu errinho :( Eu digito muito rápido, mas vou revisar bem devagarzinho... Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos.

DonaFlorinda: Adorei seu nick hahaha. Também queria um Sasuke desse em minha vida. Continue acompanhando, vale a pena. Beijos.

Lisa-sama: Haha, aulas é? Uma coisa garanto, eu era horrivel em ingles até dois anos atrás... Eu colava nas provas do ensino médio! Aí, passei a ver muitos seriados, animes ao mesmo tempo. Mas não sou tão boa assim, tenho uma ajuda muito especial. Agora não é mais preciso! Continue acompanhando, beijos!

Saakura-chaan: Sasuke é perfeito né? E muito obrigada! Que bom que ta gostando! Continue acompanhando, viu? Vou aumentar aos poucos... Beijos.

little sweet lover: Que bom, continue acompanhando mesmo. E, muito obrigada!

Marcela: Sim, o jeito do Sasuke nessa fic vai deixar todas apaixonadas! Estou até lendo de novo, o Sai vai ficar pior te garanto! Continue acompanhando! Beijos e obrigada.

Otowa Nekozawa: Vai dar sim viu! Mas eu adooooro essas briguinhas! Realmente, eu garanto que vai ter fortes emoções e vai ficar muito foda! Continue acompanhando! beijos e muito obrigada.

camilinha: Parece que você está gostando mesmo ein! Obrigada! Continue acompanhando! Beijos.

Até a próxima! E, REVIEWS! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Olá!

Minha ultima postagem foi em 2012, haha... Uma meta que coloquei em 2014, foi terminar tudo que eu deixo para 'depois', inclusive baixar alguns quilinhos! Resolvi continuar essa fic, apesar de ser de um livro em inglês que eu tenho aqui em casa.

Alguém está acompanhando a risca o manga? Queria poder comentar algumas coisas, mas seria muito spoiler! Enfim, espero que eu ganhe novos leitores e que os antigos continuem por aqui! O Capítulo é curtinho sim, mas é intencional!

Beijos!

-x-

**Capitulo 4:**

_**Sakura**_

A perspectiva de que minha nota, nessa matéria, dependerá de Sasuke, me tira do sério. Para meus pais, o boletim é um reflexo direto do valor de um aluno. Nem preciso dizer que um C ou um D significariam que não valho nada...

Estendo minha mão e sorteio um pedaço de papel. Abro-o devagar, enquanto mordo o lábio inferior, com um mau pressentimento. Leio o que está escrito, em negrito: AQUECEDORES DE MÃOS.

- Aquecedores de mão? – eu pergunto.

Inclinando-se, Sasuke lê, com uma expressão confusa:

- O que são droga de aquecedores de mãos? -

A professora Kurenai lança a Sasuke um olhar nada amigável:

- Se você quiser esperar, depois da aula, tenho outro folheto de suspensão, no seu nome, já pronto em minha mesa. Agora, faça o favor de repetir a pergunta, sem usar linguagem inadequada...

- Pode ser até ser divertido discutir com a senhora, mas prefiro ocupar o tempo estudando com minha parceira de Química – Sasuke responde, e ainda tem a coragem de piscar para Sai – Bem, vou reformular a pergunta o que, exatamente, são aquecedores de mãos?

- Química Térmica, nós a utilizamos para aquecer as mãos.

Sasuke volta-se para mim, com seu largo e provocante sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar outros modos para nos aquecer.

- Odeio você. – digo alto o suficiente para que Sai e o resto da classe escutem. Se eu deixar suas investidas sem resposta, minha reputação irá para o lixo. E se eu deixar que ele me faça de boba, minha mãe me bombardeará a cabeça com teorias sobre o supremo valor da reputação e tudo o mais.

Sei que a classe inteira está nos assistindo, até mesmo Hinata, que acha que Sasuke não é tão ruim, como todos pensam. Será que ela não consegue exergá-lo, ou está cega por seu belo rosto e sua popularidade entre os amigos?

Sasuke murmura:

- Há uma fina linha divisória entre o amor e o ódio. Talvez você esteja confundindo essas duas emoções.

Fico o mais longe possível dele, enquanto respondo:

- Eu não apostaria nisso.

- Ah, eu apostaria. – os olhos de Sasuke se voltam para a porta da classe. Um amigo dele acena, da janela. Provavelmente os dois combinaram de matar aula juntos.

Sasuke pega seus livros e se levanta.

- Sente-se, Sasuke. – diz a professora Kurenai –

- Mijei nas calças.

A professora franze as sobrancelhas e põe a mão a cintura:

- Controle sua linguagem. Pelo que me consta, você não precisa de livros para ir ao banheiro. Coloque-os de volta na mesa.

Sasuke contrai os lábios, mas obedece.

- Eu avisei que não permitiria nenhum acessório relacionado a gangues, em minha aula – diz a professora, olhando para o lenço que Sasuke está segurando, à sua frente.

- Sasuke, me dê isso aqui. – ela ordena, estendendo a outra mão.

Ele olha para a porta e então a encara:

- E se eu me recusar?

- Sasuke, não me provoque. Lembre-se da tolerância zero... Você quer uma suspensão? – Ela estala os dedos, sinalizando que se ela não entregar o lenço imediatamente, terá que arcar com as consequências.

Com uma carranca e um gesto lento, ele obedece.

A Professora Kurenai prende a respiração, ao arrancar o lenço dos dedos de Sasuke.

- Oh, meu Deus! – eu grito, ao ver a grande mancha em sua virilha.

Um a um, os alunos começam a rir.

Sai é o que mais rir.

- Não se preocupe Uchiha. Minha bisavó tem o mesmo problema... Nada que uma fralda não resolve.

Isso me atinge em cheio por que, ao ouvir Sai em fraldas para adultos, penso em minha irmã. Zombar dos adultos que não podem cuidar de si mesmos não é engraçado...

Sasuke ostenta seu largo e provocante sorriso, enquanto diz a Sai:

- Sua namorada não conseguia ficar com as mãos longe das minhas calças, amigo... Ela estava me mostrando algumas novas definições para "aquecedores de mão", sabe?

Agora ele foi longe demais. Eu me levanto, arrastando minha banqueta no chão.

- Você pediu – eu digo.

Sasuke está prestes a me responder, mas a professora Kurenai grita:

- SASUKE! – e limpa a garganta – Vá ao banheiro!

Sasuke pega seu material e sai de classe. Volto a me sentar na banqueta, enquanto a professora tentar acalmar o resto da classe, penso que meu sucesso, ao evitar Karin foi apenas passageiro. Se ela apenas suspeitava que sou uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com Sasuke, os boatos sobre o que acaba de acontecer, e que certamente vão se espalhar, serão a prova que faltava para lhe dar uma certeza.

_**Sasuke**_

Ah, isso é perfeito! A Kurenai e o Kakashi de um lado, na sala da diretoria, e _a Pequena Miss Perfeição_ e seu namorado idiota do outro... E eu, sozinho, em pé. Ninguém está do meu lado, isso é mais do que certo.

Kakashi limpa a garganta:

- Sasuke, está e a segunda vez, em duas semanas que você vem à minha sala.

Sim, isso resume tudo. Ele é um gênio.

- Senhor... – respondo, entrando no jogo, porque estou cansado de vez a _Pequena Miss Perfeição_ e seu namorado controlando a droga deste colégio – Sofri um pequeno acidente na hora do almoço: caiu gordura em minha calça. Para não perder a próxima aula, pedi a meu amigo, Naruto, que me arranjasse outra. – E mostro o jeans que Naruto conseguiu pegar de minha casa. Virando para a minha professora de Química, digo: - Afinal, eu não deixaria que uma pequena mancha me privasse de sua brilhante aula.

- Não tente me agradar, Sasuke. – Kurenai bufa – Estou farta, estou até aqui, por conta do seu comportamento absurdo – ela diz, erguendo a mão bem acima da cabeça. Então olha para Sakura e Sai. Quando penso que Kurenai vai livrar o casal maravilha, ela ataca: - E vocês dois não estão lá muito melhores que o Sasuke, em meu conceito.

Sakura fica atordoada com a branca. Mas parecia bem satisfeita quando a professora estava me esculachando.

- Não posso fazer parceria com ele – desabafa a _Pequena Miss Perfeição_

Sai resolve intervir.

- Ela pode juntar-se a Temari e a mim.

Quase sorrio quando as sobrancelhas da Kurenai se erguem... Tanto, que penso que vão subir pela testa e nunca mais parar.

- Vocês se acham tão especiais, a ponto de mudar meu cronograma?

Dá-lhe, Professora!

- Portanto, Sasuke, pare de provocar Sakura. - E voltando o mesmo olhar para a dupla maravilhosa arremata: - Quanto a você, Sakura, pare de agir como uma diva. E você, Sai... Bem, não sei o que você tem a ver com tudo isso.

- Sou o namorado dela.

- Então, eu apreciaria muito se você mantivesse seu relacionamento fora da minha aula.

- Mas... - Sai começa.

Kurenai o interrompe com um gesto:

- Já basta. Esta conversa termina aqui... E isso vale para você, também, Sakura.

Sai agarra a mão da diva e os dois se mandam. Enquanto caminho para fora, Kurenai toca o meu cotovelo:

- Sasuke?

Paro e olho para ela. Mais que tudo, há simpatia em seus olhos... E essa constatação não me desce muito bem.

- Sim?

- Entendo o que se passa com você, sabe?

Preciso acabar com essa simpatia. A última vez que uma professora me olhou desse jeito, foi há muito tempo, no primeiro grau, logo depois que mataram meu irmão a tiros.

- Estamos na segunda semana de aulas, Professora. Você precisa esperar um mês ou dois, antes de fazer uma declaração dessas.

Ela ri e diz:

- Não tenho muito tempo de magistério, mas conheço muitos mais Sasuke Uchiha do que a maioria dos professores.

- E eu pensava que era único... — Levando as mãos ao peito, digo: — Você me magoou.

- Então você quer ser único, Sasuke? Pois muito bem, é simples: não caia fora... Termine o curso e entre numa universidade.

- Este é o plano — eu digo, embora jamais tenha admitido isso antes. Sei que minha mãe gostaria que eu fosse para a universidade, mas nós nunca discutimos o assunto. E, para ser franco, nem sei se ela realmente espera por isso.

_**Sakura**_

Estou atrasada. Falta apenas meia hora para acabar o ensaio, na quadra de esportes. Enquanto troco minhas roupas comuns pelo uniforme de ginástica, penso no que aconteceu na sala do Dr. Kakashi... A Sra. Kurenai me repreendeu tão duramente quanto fez com Sasuke. Minha nossa... Sasuke já está arruinando meu último ano, e ele mal começou. Visto o short. O som de passos no piso me avisa que não estou sozinha, no vestiário. Vejo Karim e cubro os seios com a blusa. Oh, não.

- Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte - ela diz, me encarando com a expressão de um puma pronto para o ataque... Embora os pumas não tenham cabelos vermelhos, longos e lisos. Mas certamente têm garras, as garras de Karin estão pintadas de vermelho.

Ela se aproxima.

Tenho vontade de recuar. Aliás, tenho vontade de fugir. Mas não faço isso, sobretudo porque ela certamente me alcançaria.

- Sabe... - diz Karin, com um sorriso perverso - eu sempre quis saber de que cor seria o sutiã da Sakura Haruno. E é pink! Que chique! Aposto que custou caro. E que você gastou uma nota para tingir...

- Você não quer falar de sutiãs ou tingimento, Karin - eu digo, enquanto visto a blusa. Engulo em seco, antes de acrescentar: - Você veio brigar comigo.

- Quando o assunto é meu homem, defendo meu território.

- Não quero seu homem, Karin. Já tenho o meu.

- Ora, vamos... Garotas como você querem ser desejadas por todos os caras; assim você pode escolher com quem vai ficar.

Ela vai se tornando mais furiosa à medida que fala. Estou em apuros.

- Soube que você andou falando mal de mim. Você pensa que é a Todo-Poderosa. Mas vamos ver como você fica, com um lábio inchado e um olho roxo. Quer vir para o colégio com um saco de lixo na cabeça? Ou prefere ficar entocada em sua mansão, sem pôr a cara na rua?

Karin avança para mim e eu a encaro. Olho, realmente, para ela. Karin sabe muito bem o quanto me importo com minha imagem. E não parece preocupada com o risco de levar uma suspensão... Ou até mesmo de ser expulsa.

- Responda! - ela grita e me dá um empurrão... Bato com as costas no armário. Acho que eu não estava ouvindo o que ela dizia, porque não sei o que devo responder. Se eu voltar para casa machucada, depois de uma briga, as consequências serão incontornáveis. Minha mãe vai ficar furiosa e dizer que a culpa é minha, por não ter evitado que isso acontecesse. Espero em Deus que ela não comece a falar novamente sobre internar Hanna. Nessas situações estressantes, meus pais sempre falam em mandá-la embora... Como se, com Hanna fora de casa, todos os problemas se resolvessem, num passe de mágica.

— O treinador vai aparecer, procurando por mim... Já pensou nisso? Quer levar uma suspensão, Karin? - Eu sei que esses argumentos são fracos, mas preciso ganhar tempo.

Ela ri:

- Você pensa que eu me importo com suspensão?

Não, realmente, mas valeu a tentativa.

Em vez de me encolher junto do armário, eu endireito o corpo, para ficar mais alta.

Karin tenta me empurrar de novo, mas agora consigo me defender, acertando o braço dela. Estou prestes a ter minha primeira briga, que certamente vou perder. Meu coração bate como se fosse explodir no peito. A vida inteira tentei evitar situações desse tipo, mas agora não tenho escolha. Penso em acionar o alarme de incêndio, para evitar a briga; vi isso nos filmes. Mas claro que não há nenhuma daquelas caixas vermelhas por perto...

- Karin, deixe a menina em paz.

Nós duas nos voltamos na direção da voz. É Hinata, aquela não-amiga... Mas uma não-amiga que, neste exato momento, pode evitar que Karin destrua meu rosto.

- Hinata, fique fora dos meus negócios — Karin rosna.

Hinata se aproxima; seus cabelos estão presos num rabo-de-cavalo, bem alto, que balança enquanto ela anda.

- Não apronte com a menina.

- Por que não? - Karin pergunta. - Você pensa que agora ficou numa boa com a patricinha aqui, só porque as duas estão ensaiando aquela estúpida coreografia dos pompons juntas, não é?

Hinata põe as mãos nos quadris:

- Você está furiosa com o Sasuke. Por isso resolveu bancar a idiota, agora.

Ao ouvir o nome de Sasuke, Karin endurece:

- Cale a boca, Hinata. Você não sabe de nada.

Karin volta sua fúria contra Hinata e a encara com firmeza. Hinata é pequena e provavelmente pesa bem menos do que eu, por isso estou tão chocada ao vê-la enfrentando Karin.

O treinador, aparece por trás de Karin:

- Vocês três resolveram fazer uma festa, sem convidar o resto da turma?

- Estamos só conversando — diz Karin, sem perder a pose e agindo como se fôssemos grandes amigas.

- Bem, então sugiro que vocês deixem a conversa para depois da aula.

Karin me aponta um dedo, com aquela unha vermelha:

- Falamos mais tarde - ela diz, e caminha para fora do vestiário, obrigando Hinata a se afastar para um lado, para lhe dar passagem.

- Obrigada - eu digo a Hinata, num tom suave.

Ela responde apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Depois de uma semana, Sasuke aparece. Isso me irrita, porque não importa o quanto minha vida em casa esteja complicada, eu não deixo de comparecer às aulas.

- Foi muita bondade sua aparecer.

- Foi muita bondade sua reparar nisso - ele diz, tirando o lenço.

A professora Kurenai entra na sala. Acho que fica aliviada ao ver Sasuke.

- Hoje eu ia dar uma prova... Mas, em vez disso, quero que vocês trabalhem com seus parceiros, na biblioteca. Daqui a duas semanas, vocês deverão entregar o esboço do trabalho de vocês.

Eu e Sai caminhamos, de mãos dadas, até a biblioteca. Sasuke vem logo atrás, conversando com seus amigos.

Sai aperta levemente minha mão e pergunta:

- Vamos nos ver, depois do treino?

- Não posso. Tenho de ir para casa, assim que acabar o ensaio. Kaede pediu demissão, no sábado. E minha mãe pirou. Terei que ajudar mais, com Hanna, até que ela contrate uma nova enfermeira.

Sai para e solta minha mão.

- Que droga... Você vai arranjar um tempo para ficarmos juntos, ou não?

- Você pode ir comigo para casa - eu sugiro.

- Para ficar vendo você cuidar da sua irmã? Não, obrigado. Não quero parecer um chato, mas o negócio é que preciso de um tempo a sós... Apenas você e eu.

- Eu sei. Também quero isso.

- Que tal na sexta-feira?

Eu deveria ficar com minha irmã, na sexta, mas minha relação com Sai está meio instável... Não posso deixá-lo pensar que não quero ficar com ele.

- Para mim, está ótimo.

Resolvemos selar nossos planos com um beijo. Mas antes que nossas bocas se toquem, Sasuke aparece à nossa frente e, limpando a garganta, diz:

- Nada de DAP, Demonstrações de Afeto em Público neste estabelecimento. Além do mais, ela é minha parceira, seu idiota... E não sua.

- Cale a boca, Uchiha - Sai resmunga, antes de juntar-se a Temari.

Ponho a mão nos quadris e o encaro:

- Desde quando você resolveu se preocupar com as regras do colégio?

- Desde que você virou minha parceira de Química. Fora daqui, você é dele... Em Química, você é minha.

Todas as mesas da biblioteca estão ocupadas. Assim, somos obrigados a encontrar um lugar no fundo da sala, num canto isolado, perto da seção de não-ficção, e nos sentamos no tapete. Coloco meus livros no chão e percebo que Sasuke está me olhando com intensidade... Como se achasse que assim poderia me enxergar como realmente sou. Mas quanto a isso não existe a menor chance, porque escondo de todo mundo o meu verdadeiro eu.

Sustento o olhar dele, pois este é um jogo que também sei jogar. Na superfície, Sasuke é impenetrável... Exceto por uma cicatriz, acima da sobrancelha esquerda, que revela uma verdade: ele é humano. Os músculos, delineados sob a camisa, são do tipo que só se pode conseguir com trabalho braçal ou exercícios físicos regulares.

Quando meus olhos encontram os dele, o tempo para. O olhar de Sasuke é penetrante.

- Quanto tempo você ainda vai levar, para sair comigo? - ele pergunta.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Pareço estar brincando?

A professora Kurenai passa por nós e me salva na hora "H"; assim, não preciso responder.

- Estou de olho em vocês dois - ela diz. - Sentimos sua falta na semana passada, Sasuke... O que aconteceu?

- Eu meio que caí sobre uma faca.

Ela meneia a cabeça, incrédula, depois se afasta para perturbar outros alunos. Eu me viro para Sasuke, com os olhos arregalados:

- Uma faca? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Bem... Eu estava picando um tomate e então a faca escapou da minha mão, voou e foi se cravar no meu ombro. O corte foi fundo, mas o doutor me costurou... Quer ver? - Sasuke começa a levantar a camisa.

Cubro os olhos com a mão:

- Ora, não seja grosseiro. E saiba que não acredito nem um pouco nessa estória de que a faca voou da sua mão. Você se envolveu numa briga, não foi?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta - ele diz, sem admitir ou negar minha teoria sobre seu ferimento. - Quanto tempo mais você levará para sair comigo?

- Esqueça. Eu não vou sair com você.

- Aposto que, se nos tornássemos mais íntimos, você mudaria de ideia.

- Como se isso fosse possível!

- Bem, azar o seu. - Sasuke estica as longas pernas para a frente, com o livro de Química no colo... E me fita com seus olhos escuros, tão expressivos que eu poderia jurar que são capazes de hipnotizar alguém. - Está pronta? - ele pergunta.

Por uma fração de segundo, enquanto fito seus olhos, penso em como seria beijar Sasuke. Meu olhar desce até seus lábios. E quase sinto que eles se aproximam... Como seria o contato desses lábios sobre os meus... Suave... Ou áspero? Será que Sasuke beija devagar, ou rápido, ansioso e faminto... tal como ele aparenta ser?

- Pronta para quê? - murmuro, me inclinando na direção de Sasuke.

- Para o projeto — ele responde. — Aquecedores de mãos. Aula da Kurenai. Química.

Pisco os olhos e meneio a cabeça, afastando todos os pensamentos ridículos da minha hiper-ativa mente adolescente. Acho que não tenho dormido direito.

- Sim, claro, aquecedores de mãos... - E abro o livro de Química.

- Sakura?

- O quê? - respondo, olhando, sem ver, as palavras impressas. Não tenho a menor ideia do que estou lendo, pois me sinto envergonhada demais para me concentrar.

- Você ficou me olhando como se quisesse me beijar.

Eu forço uma risada:

- Oh, claro - digo, sarcástica.

- Bem, se você quiser, podemos tentar... Ninguém está olhando, sabe? E não é para me gabar, mas entendo bastante do assunto. — Ele me lança um sorriso lânguido, que provavelmente foi criado para derreter o coração de todas as garotas deste mundo...

- Sasuke, você não é o meu tipo. - Preciso dizer algo que o faça parar de me olhar desse jeito, como se estivesse planejando fazer coisas que nem imagino, coisas de que mal ouvi falar.

- Você só gosta de caras ricos?

- Pare com isso - eu peço, cada vez mais tensa.

- Mas esta é a verdade, não? - ele pergunta, muito sério.

A professora Kurenai aparece à nossa frente:

- Quanto tempo vocês ainda vão demorar, para começar o projeto?

Eu forço um sorriso. Pego a pesquisa que fiz em casa e começo a ler, enquanto a professora me observa.

- Segundo minhas pesquisas... - digo - é preciso dissolver sessenta gramas de acetato de sódio em cem mililitros de água, a setenta graus...

- Está errado - diz Sasuke.

Ergo os olhos e vejo que a professora se foi.

- Desculpe, mas... o que você disse? — pergunto.

Sasuke cruza os braços sobre o peito, antes de responder:

- Você está enganada.

- Eu não acho.

- Você pensa, realmente, que nunca se engana?

Ele diz isso como se eu fosse uma loira burra... O que faz meu sangue ferver, muito além do ponto de ebulição.

- Claro que estou sujeita a erros, como todo mundo - respondo, em voz alta, exageradamente ansiosa, como uma perfeita imbecil. — Veja só... Na semana passada, comprei um brilho Bobbi Brown Sandwash Petal para os lábios, quando na verdade a cor Pink Blossom teria combinado muito mais com o meu tipo físico. Nem preciso dizer que a compra foi um desastre total!

E eu me pergunto se ele acredita, ou se percebe, pelo meu tom de voz, que estou apenas sendo sarcástica.

- Você não acha isso lamentável?

- Ah, aposto que sim - ele diz.

- E você... já se enganou, alguma vez? - pergunto.

Na semana passada, quando roubei aquele banco perto da Walgreens, mandei que o caixa me entregasse todas as notas de cinquenta... Mas devia ter pedido as de vinte, pois provavelmente havia muito mais delas, no caixa. Ok, então ele entendeu que eu estava representando... E me devolveu a encenação, com seu próprio e ridículo cenário, o que é realmente perturbador, porque nos torna semelhantes, mas de um modo distorcido.

Levo a mão ao peito, suspiro e continuo com o jogo:

- Que desastre!

- Então, acho que nós dois podemos nos enganar.

Erguendo o queixo, declaro com teimosia:

- Certo. Mas não no caso desta pesquisa. Ao contrário de você, eu levo a Química muito a sério.

- Então, vamos fazer uma aposta. Se eu ganhar, você me dará um beijo - diz Sasuke.

- E se eu ganhar?

- Você diz o que vai querer...

Isso é fácil como tirar doce de criança, O ego do Sr. Macho está prestes a se desmantelar e me sinto feliz por ser a causa disso.

- Se eu ganhar, você terá de me levar a sério... E fazer o mesmo com o Projeto de Química - eu digo. - Não poderá mais me provocar, nem fazer comentários ridículos a meu respeito.

- Combinado. Mas eu me sentiria terrivelmente mal, se não lhe contasse que tenho uma memória muito boa... Então, é bem provável que você esteja mesmo errada.

Sasuke, eu me sentiria muito mal se não lhe contasse que copiei essa informação Olho para a pesquisa que fiz e mostro a Sasuke a página correspondente, em meu livro de Química.

Então, lanço o desafio:

- Diga-me, sem olhar no livro, a que temperatura deve ser feito o resfriamento.

Sasuke é o tipo de cara que se dá bem com desafios. Mas, desta vez, vai se dar mal. Ele fecha o livro e me olha, com o queixo contraído.

- Vinte graus. E deve ser dissolvido a cem graus, não a setenta - ele respondeu confiante.

Confiro a página e, em seguida, minhas anotações. Então volto à página... Não posso estar enganada. Em que página será que vi...

- Oh... Cem graus! - Olho para ele, em estado de choque. - Você tem razão!

- E você vai me beijar agora, ou mais tarde?

- Agora mesmo - digo, e percebo que o surpreendo, porque ele fica imóvel.

Em casa, minha vida é ditada por meus pais. No colégio, é diferente... Tem que ser.

Preciso manter as coisas desse modo, pois se perder o controle sobre todos os aspectos de minha vida, acabarei virando um fantoche.

- Verdade? — Sasuke pergunta. — Você vai me beijar, mesmo?

- Sim. - E tomo a mão de Sasuke e me aproximo de seu rosto.

* * *

><p>Desculpe-me se houver qualquer errinho...<p>

Beijos e bom final de semana!

E, não esqueçam das Reviews!


End file.
